A Fractured Life
by dantheman7777
Summary: [COMPLETE]4 years ago a tragic massacre occurred. It fractured lives and made friends become enemies. One of the two survivors searches for the other and finds her at Kadic. The gang is caught in the crossfire, literally. Can they survive?
1. Prologue

**Title: A Fractured Life**

**Author: dantheman7777**

**Summary: 4 years ago a tragic massacre occurred. It fractured lives and made friends become enemies. One of the two survivors searches for the other and finds her at Kadic. The gang is caught in the crossfire, literally. Can they survive?**

**Genre: Mystery/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13**

* * *

**Edit: Once I finish this, I will fix up all of the bad grammar/spelling among other things.**

**A/N: This is my first CL Fan Fic. I hope that you guys like it. Anyway, this chapter is a prologue to the story. Remember this is a mystery story. Also, when I write, I do so in long chapters (I call them "blocks"). Then I go back and "Tokenize" the blocks into smaller chapters (most of the time each block ends up being 3 or 4 chapters) which are shorter and easier to read. Also, please, R&R. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, yeah you heard it before I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

In America--- 

"_Are you sure that you want to do this? It's so far away" my mom pleaded._

"_Yeah, I know" I replied, "but I have to. It's the only way that I can escape this media mentality. I mean it happened almost four years ago and they're still following me around like it was yesterday!" I clenched my fist getting angry again._

"_That's true, they do. Now, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" my dad said, "If something happens to you..." I cut my dad off and declared, "Dad, after going through what I went through four years ago I don't think that there's anything in this world that could be remotely more dangerous. I'll be okay."_

_"Well, alright then," my dad sighed heavily and grabbed a pen that was lying on the table "I'll sign the papers."_


	2. Ulrich gets sick

**A/N: Okay, here is where the story starts.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, yeah you heard it before I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

Some time later at Kadic---

"Ulrich, come on! Wake up or you're going to miss out on breakfast." Odd said as he stood over my bed examining me. I hate to admit it but he was right for once. Usually, I would be the one telling him to get up but I guess that's not the case today. I rolled over and leaned on the edge of my bed when I felt a sudden rush of liquids churn in my face. I gave out a low moan.

"Hey, Ulrich, you don't look so good. Do you feel okay?" Odd inquired as I rubbed my hands over my nose and eyes.

I replied, "Ugh, I don't know. I didn't get very much sleep last night and it wasn't because of your snoring this time. I don't know what kept me up but I think I'm just tired." 'Odd's probably thinking that I stayed up all night thinking about Yumi. Not that I don't do that but I always make sure that I get a decent night's sleep when I do.' I thought getting my clothes on.

Trying to cheer me up Odd smiled and blurted out, "Well, whatever your deal is you can always sleep during class." I let out a little laugh but stopped because it was starting to hurt.

The truth is I didn't feel good. I felt sick. As I exited our dorm I found out that I could barely stand on my own weight but I kept on walking. Unknowingly, I brushed up against the wall in the hallway thinking that I was going straight. Odd put his hands on my shoulders to steady me and told me to go to the infirmary. 'That's twice today that Odd was right. I must be sick; very sick.' With that thought I managed to make my way to the infirmary.

As I pushed the door to the infirmary I was greeted by the nurse. 'I've been in here so many times I guess she could consider me a regular.' I thought breathing heavily. "Hi."

"What seems to be the problem, Ulrich?" She said and I told her my symptoms which were that my head is pounding and my entire body feels like it's going to collapse. She led me to the first bed and I sat down then she did her usual routine testing.

About ten minutes later she came out from her office. "Well, it looks like you are sick because of a virus that you caught. You're also starting to look pale."

"A virus?!" I shouted interrupting her and then I hunched over and coughed.

The nurse continued, "Yes, you have a virus, Ulrich. Now, here's what I want you to do: go back to your dorm and get lots of rest, drink plenty of water and check in with me everyday until you get better. A virus isn't like the common cold, you see. Your body has to get ride of it on its own. I'm sorry but I can only give you medicine for your symptoms; there isn't anything for the virus so you'll be out for a while, probably the rest of the week." She handed me two capsules and a cup of water. "This will help your head and make you a little sleepy. You look like you need some rest. The pills should wear off in eighteen to twenty-four hours." I swallowed the pills and she told me to go back to my dorm and rest.

As I walked back to my dorm I couldn't help but reflect on what happened this morning, 'Man, this crazy. First, Odd says something right and then I come down with a virus. What a day. Now would be a very bad time for X.A.N.A. to attack. I hope Yumi doesn't worry about me. I'm only going to be sick for a few days. It's not like I'm going to die or something.' I made my way back to my bed and pulled the covers over my aching body and tried to get some sleep.


	3. Just call me

A/N: I'm glad that so many people liked chapter 2. Anyway, here's the last part of the first block. Please R&R. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, yeah, yeah you heard it before I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters, blah, blah, blah.**

Inside Ulrich's and Odd's dorm---

I woke up. It was 9:00 AM and I just returned from the nurses' office about an hour-and-a-half ago. 'This is going to be a miserable day.' I thought. My head felt like it was going to melt so I decided to go to the bathroom to cool my face. As I splashed water on my face I realized that the pills the nurse gave me were working because it took me three tries to cup water in my hands before I got it right. I walked out of the bathroom somewhat refreshed and saw a delivery guy in the hallway carrying a heavy metallic gray suitcase. "So who's that for?" I asked.

"Don't know but he's in room 124." He answered as he staggered right by me. 'Room 124? That's right next to mine. I didn't know somebody lived there.' I walked back into my room and fixed the fan that Odd broke last week when he was terrorizing Kiwi with it and crawled into bed.

Lunch time, outside Ulrich's and Odd's dorm---

I unlocked the door and Yumi walked in first followed closely by me and then Jeremy. As we all gathered in my dorm, it was dead silent which had a very eerie feeling. The only exception to the nothingness was the constant rotation of a fan that, I guess, Ulrich manage to get working earlier today. Ulrich lay on his bed facing the wall with the sheets tightly wrapped around his torso. His hair moved a little as the fan's wind whisked by his head.

"Ulrich?" Yumi said in a soft and quite voice kneeling by his head. She put her hand on his shoulder trying to gently rouse him. "Ulrich..." Yumi said a second time. Ulrich woke up and twisted his contorted body to look up at her.

"Yumi?" He said in a weak voice. Ulrich looked really pale. 'I've never seen him look like this before. It's like he just saw a ghost or something. His face is so white and colorless.'

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Yumi asked stroking his hair even though it was totally obvious. 'Maybe Jeremy and I should leave.' I thought as I watched Yumi seduce Ulrich.

"Horrible. My face is" Ulrich interrupted himself by coughing.

"Pretty bad looking if you ask me." I finished his sentence and Jeremy laughed in reaction.

"Odd, come on he doesn't feel good." Yumi said glaring at me. 'Ohhh, I'm soooo sorry.' I thought as I rolled my eyes. "Do you need anything?" She asked Ulrich. Just then Jeremy's cell phone started to light up like a Christmas tree and play the Darth Vader theme from Star Wars.

"No, I'm fine. The nurse told me to just rest." Ulrich said.

"Hello? Oh, hi Aelita. What's going on?" Jeremy said talking into his phone. "Another tower? Okay, will be right there." He put his phone back in his pocket. "Well, it looks like X.A.N.A. has activated another tower. Let's go guys. Ulrich you should stay here and rest."

"Good luck guys. Thanks for coming by." Ulrich said closing his eyes. After he said that we all left my room and went to the park to get to the factory.

A/N: It's off to a somewhat slow start I know but don't worry. Also, remember that this is my first Fan Fic so no flaming. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks!


	4. A chat with the Principle

**A/N: Once again, here's the first part of the new block. I always start out with the "mystery man" because he'll play a somewhat decent size part in later chapters. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You heard it here first, folks! I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters.**

* * *

Principles' office---

"_Welcome to Kadic." the principle said extending his right hand._

"_Thank you. I appreciate it." I replied shaking hands._

"_Now, before I let you enroll this year," the principle admitted sitting down, "there is a medical issue I have to talk to you about. More specifically, I'd like to know more about...'it'." He then pointed to my right arm._

'_He seems a bit on edge. Could he be afraid?' I thought and replied, "Well, as you already know my entire right arm is a prosthetic. However, unlike wooden or plastic prosthetics this is one is made out of a titanium alloy so it can't be destroyed or damaged easily. My arm is directly connected to my central nervous system via a lot of circuitry so I can move it as easily as my left arm and it's also covered by a dense polycarbonate structure which means it looks just like a real arm to the untrained eye."_


	5. The fight in Lyoko Part 1

**A/N: New chapter! This one's a two part deal. X.A.N.A. attacks and Yumi and Odd have to fight him. I hope it goes well. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: You heard it here first, folks! I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters.**

* * *

At the Factory---

When we got to the factory and we entered the elevator and went down. Jeremy got off on the 1st basement floor. Yumi and I got off on the 2nd.

"So, what's he up to this time Einstein?" I asked stepping into my scanner.

"Don't know. I'm going to call Ulrich and tell him to be on guard." Jeremy replied over the PA. "Scanner Odd. Scanner Yumi. Transfer Odd. Transfer Yumi. Virtualization!"

Once we were virtualized I saw that we are in the desert region of Lyoko. Aelita ran up behind us and greeted us with the normal "Hey, guys." and we did the same.

"Where's Ulrich?" she asked.

"He's sick today." I replied but then I realized that she had no knowledge of sickness or disease in Lyoko.

"What is 'sick', Odd?" She curiously asked.

"Think of it like this, Aelita," Jeremy said, "If Ulrich was a computer then you could say he has a computer virus."

"Oh, okay. Well, I hope it's not as bad as I'm thinking it is. A computer virus can be deadly for me." A worried Aelita stated. I was starting to get annoyed.

"It's not that deadly; don't worry." Jeremy said. Yumi gave a concerned look at Aelita. 'I better do something or Yumi will be so worried about Ulrich that she won't be able to concentrate.' I thought.

"Okay, enough about Ulrich let's just go and deactivate the tower, already." I cut Jeremy off from saying another sentence and walked in the direction of the tower.

After about three seconds I decided to run and was shortly joined by the sounds of a trailing Yumi and Aelita. The tower was surrounded by rocks and there aren't any of X.A.N.A.s' robots in sight. There is also a lot of medium to large sized boulders on both sides of the tower.

"Be careful guys. I'm seeing about 10 of X.A.N.A.s' fighters right in front of you. Let's see...four hornets, three mega tanks and three crabs." Jeremy announced.

I stopped dead in my tracks and watched Yumi run ahead of me. 'Didn't she hear what Jeremy just said?' I thought as she rushed carelessly towards the tower beside Aelita. As they were about half way to the tower a mega tank rolled out from its hiding place and fired a fully charged laser blast at Yumi and Aelita, hitting both. My entire body was frozen I couldn't move! I felt so frustrated seeing my friends get the crap beat out of them and there's nothing I can do! As they recovered from the tank four hornets flew in from the right and started hammering at them. Then a second mega tank revealed itself and devirtualized Yumi and Aelita fell off the edge.

* * *

Meanwhile Ulrich's and Odd's dorm---

I lay on my bed thinking of the group. 'I hope that they're okay. Without me they're shorthanded.' Then my cell phone rang. I remembered that I set it on the floor by my bed when I came back form the nurses' office. Fumbling around over my pants I found it.

"Hello?" I said and heard Jeremy's voice on the other end.

"Ulrich, it's me. Hey, I just virtualized Yumi and Odd but I still have no clue as to what X.A.N.A. is up to so be on guard." Jeremy said.

"Alright. I'll be careful. Thanks." I hung up the phone and went to the window. It hurt to stand up and walk but somehow I managed to make to the wall. 'Anything suspicious?' I thought scanning the park, 'Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary.' Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Ulrich, dear, are you there?" 'For the love of God, NOOOOOO!!! Doesn't she get it that I don't like her and never will?' I clenched my hands into a fist. The knob turned and the door opened. 'Apparently, Odd forgot to lock the door on his way out. Thanks a lot, Odd.'

"Ulrich!" A startled Sissy yipped, "I thought the nurse told you to be in bed." 'Maybe if I play tough she'll leave.'

"Yeah, so? Ya going to do something about it?" I replied angrily and coughed, "It hurts to talk so I'll just say this: leave." I looked out the window again hoping to find something out of the ordinary but didn't. Then, I felt a warm hand on my left shoulder. 'Why can't she just take a hint?!'

"Your friends aren't here so you can let your TRUE emotions for me out." She said.

"Well, okay then, I don't like you one bit. I never want to see you again. You are the most annoying person I know and last but not least," I replied and turned my face toward her, "get out of my room!" I kneeled down on the floor coughing trying to ketch my breath.

"I know you don't mean that, Ulrich, dear," she responded. 'Oh but I do.' I thought as she grabbed my arm helping me up. I pulled it away from her and looked outside the window when something long and metallic caught the corner of my eye as it gleamed in the sunlight. I was then pulled the opposite direction to face Sissy. 'Wait a minute, 'I thought, 'There is no way that X.A.N.A. could do that.' Without thinking, I threw my arms around Sissy and tackled her to the ground.


	6. The fight in Lyoko Part 2

A/N: This is the second part of the last chapter. After writing it, I really liked the way it turned out. Hope you do too. Don't forget to R&R! Thanks in advance.

**Disclaimer: You heard it here first, folks! I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters.**

* * *

In Lyoko---

"Odd, why did you stop?" Yumi asked.

"What the?" I said looking around. 'Yumi and Aelita are both alive but how?' I thought.

"Uh...um...Oh!" my revelation hit me, "Now I get it. Guys, I just had a vision! Even thought we can't see them, there are a ton of monsters behind those rocks and if we charge right at 'em we'll be dead." I then pointed to the overlapping rocks on both sides.

"Then we need to draw them out." Yumi replied throwing her fan down the sandy road. We all watched as it glided through the middle of the unofficial street and came back. On its return trip it was greeted by a bombardment of lasers. As Yumi caught her fan four hornet flew toward us and the three mega tanks rolled out from their places. Simultaneously, Aelita and I jumped and rolled behind a rock to our right. Yumi jumped to her left and did the same. Lasers from the crabs started to pound our cover. I could feel the ground shake.

"Okay, the hornets have broken off into two groups of two and they're coming in." Jeremy said unaware that he shouted.

Yumi leaped above her rock and threw her fan at the hornets. Her action was met with crab laser blasts but she didn't get hit. I heard her count, "One...two...three!" and jumped above the rock catching her fan. Then I realized that she had missed and that the hornet were coming in from behind.

"Yumi! Behind you!" I warned seeing the two insects take aim. Yumi let out a scream as she put her fan in front of her deflecting the first hornets' shot right at the other.

"Laser Arrow!" I shouted at pointed my wrist at the second bug and fired, "Gotcha!"

"Thanks Odd." She complimented me. Then I felt a sharp pain in my back and was flung face down in the open.

"Odd behind you!" Jeremy said. I turned on my back in time to see Aelita take a laser shot and responded by getting up and diving at the two hornets firing wildly. I can't remember how many arrows I fired but it was enough to kill both.

"Odd, you have four shots left," Jeremy announced, "Be careful! Aelita are you okay?"

"Yes, I alright." She replied breathing heavily, "So who's left?"

"You got three tanks and three crabs. Yumi you're at 80. Odd you're at 60 and Aelita you're at 70." Jeremy reported.

"The tanks are hiding again and the crabs are too far away." Yumi told me. "We have to advance."

"Aelita, you stay here while Odd and I go to the next rock." Yumi instructed Aelita. She nodded back. "Okay, Odd let's go." I ran on the left side of the boulder and dove to the back of the next closest rock once again dodging laser fire from the three crabs. As I dove I felt a tingling sensation in my leg. Instantly, I knew that a crab had hit me. Without warning they halted their firing. 'What's going on?' I thought and then I heard the unmistakable rolling of a mega tank. I looked up as I lay in the sand I saw one stop right in front of me. Instinctively, I rolled to my side. The tank fired a huge circle of light. It missed me, though. I felt a moment of relief and realized that I was about two feet away from its eye. As the blinding beam retracted I fired an arrow following it. To my surprise it actually went in and hit. The tank rolled backwards towards the crabs and exploded near the base of the tower. The crabs tried to move but they were boxed in too tightly because of all the rocks so they were all dismantled from the resulting blast.

"Way to go Odd! Now only two tanks left!" Jeremy cheered. I looked over at Yumi and she giggled as I rested for a minute.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Oh, nothing. For a minute, I thought that you had actually planned that out." Yumi sliced me open with that comment. "But you did do good so don't get me wrong."

"Here they come." Jeremy said. I looked towards the tower and the two tanks were marching side by side.

"Yumi, use your fan. I'll draw them out." I said jumping in the middle of the red dirt road. The tanks stopped, opened their shells and released two cross cutting sections of laser. I preformed a back flip and then a roll which evaded only one of their attacks. Yumi had her hands empty so I knew that she had thrown her fan. 'Only one left,' I thought, 'you can do it Yumi.' Then I was no more.

* * *

"Odd, no!" I heard Aelita cry as I caught my fan.

"Stay there!" I shouted at her and ducked. The tank I hit exploded which sent shock waved all over Lyoko.

"Yumi, only 40 life points left!" Jeremy said.

The other tank was lifted up in the air from the explosion. As it came down I noticed that it was on the edge. I threw my fan at it trying to knock it off but it didn't work. However, it was still struggling to maintain control. I rushed over to the black ball put my shoulder against it hoping to push it off the edge. For a few seconds, I shoved as hard as I could. 'If only Ulrich were here...' I thought. Then I remembered that Aelita was still here.

"Aelita, help me!" I pleaded feeling my feet slip backwards. Then I felt the ground rumble. I looked down and there was a rock in the form of a semi-circle protruding from the sands. 'It's Aelita!' I thought then I heard the releasing of energy as the mega tank fired and devirtualized me.

* * *

"Aelita you did it!" Jeremy announced as I watch with amazement as the last mega tanks rolled into deletion.

"Okay, Aelita, go deactivate the tower. Yumi and Odd are safe." Jeremy said. 'I'm so glad that I have friends that I can count on to fight X.A.N.A. with.' I thought as I entered in my password.

"Return to the past now!" Jeremy said as a white light engulfed me.


	7. The annoying Sissy

**A/N: This is the last part of block 2 which means I have to write some more stuff. Anyway, what's happening in Ulrich's room while Yumi and Odd are busy fighting in Lyoko. Read to find out. Don't forget to R&R. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: You heard it here first, folks! I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters.**

* * *

Meanwhile in Ulrich's and Odd's dorm---

'I can't say for sure what I saw but I knew that it had to be some sort of gun or something pointed at me. As much as I hate Sissy I still think that she deserved to live...just not on the same continent as me.' I thought as I heard a loud '_THUD-THUD-THUD'_. My window shattered into pieces. After that we fell to the ground racing shards of broken glass. I felt pain in my entire body as I connected with the carpet and then later glass. Then there was another loud '_THUD_'. I stayed as close to the ground as I could, expecting there to be two more loud '_THUD_'s. However, there never was. Instead it was replaced with an awkward silence. Even my fan yielded to the deafness which could only mean one thing.

'Could they have deactivated the tower?' I thought looking out the glassless window hoping to see my attacker. Unfortunately, all I saw was the bright white light had already consumed the person's body and that the person was wearing denim blue jeans. 'Just like every other person.' I thought. The last thing I noticed was that the gun the person used was pointed towards me. 'What kind of gun is that?' I continued my thought, 'This gun looked big and very bulky. There also wasn't any kind of butt or wood stocking either.' Then the light clouded my vision and everybody returned to the past.


	8. Why did you come here?

**A/N: Another block. This one is going to be slow because I'm introducing a new character. He'll be in the third chapter of this block so don't worry. Also, I named him after myself, Dan.**

**Disclaimer: I DOn't own Code: Lyoko and its characters. I also own Dan.**

* * *

The main lobby at Kadic---

_I decided to go outside and think to myself, you know, to get a few things in order. It was six AM, one hour before most kids even think about waking up. The thing about me is that once I wake up I can never go back to sleep so I thought that I'd make the most of the "free" hour that I had. After I put my shoes and a decent pair of shorts on, I slowly traveled from my dorm room to the center of the soccer field in the main lobby._

_Earlier this week, I met with the principle about my enrollment. During the conversation, he asked me this question that has been on my mind ever since I left his office: "Why did I decide to come here?" Long story short, I blamed the media which is really a half-truth._

'_So, why am I here?' I thought to myself trying to figure out the answer. 'Am I here for my education? To escape from the media? To be independent? WHY did I come here?'_

_To be honest, I told my parents the same thing that I said to the principle but in reality the press wasn't really that bad. After the murder trial, the press stuck to me like glue but now they seemed to have forgotten me. At least I hope they did. They only got re-interested in me when I had checked myself into a mental institution six months prier to coming here. I was having suicidal thoughts and was really depressed. _

_I continued to pace around the perimeter of the soccer field reviewing all of my possible answers when the sun finally came out from behind the clouds and enlightened me with a radiant ray of revelation. Looking up towards heaven, I confessed, "Could it be for revenge?"_


	9. Thoughts about Yumi

**A/N: Transitional chapter. Don't think too highly of this. I made it tell you how Ulrich feels about Yumi (believe it or not, some stories have them in a different relationship). So here's my take on the two lovebirds.**

**Disclaimer: I DOn't own Code: Lyoko and its characters. I also own Dan.**

* * *

Inside Ulrich's and Odd's dorm---

I couldn't go back to sleep. My nose and sinuses wouldn't allow it. The pills that the nurse gave me yesterday had worn off and I was left feeling miserable again. I glanced up at the clock and it was six-thirty AM. 'The infirmary doesn't open until seven but I have nothing else to do.' I thought as I unwrapped myself from the covers. As I sat up I could feel the tension and pain in my body get worse. My limbs were stiff and sore. It was a challenge to just get out of bed without yelling from the pain of moving. I must have slept all day yesterday.

Odd was snoring loudly and his body was spread out across his bed totally relaxed. I was starting to get envious over Odd, watching him sleep so peacefully, as I pushed my legs into my pants. I clinched my teeth trying not to let out a sound. 'I hope I don't wake him,' I thought then I noticed that his hair like his body is spread out in every direction, 'Geese, his hair is even longer than Yumi's!' I smiled and couldn't resist laughing which was followed by an immediate cough. 'I'm glad that Odd's a sound sleeper.' I studied the sleeping beauty's hair and was reminded of Yumi and her beautiful body.

'She is so perfect. Her smile warms my heart. The outline of her body is like a work of art. Her personality...is...uh...,' I couldn't think of word to describe it, 'she's so wonderful that there isn't a word that can describe how perfect it is. When I look into her eyes my heart starts beating wildly. Every time I see her, I just want to kiss the Angel that God sent to me but something always holds me back.' I continued to think about Yumi while searching the room for a shirt to wear, 'I love her so much but I don't think that she's as passionate for me as I am for her.' I let out a sign which felt more like a moan and put on a green shirt.

As I exited my room, my body still felt like it was just going to give way. In addition, my muscles weren't ready to be used since I had slept all day yesterday. It was a very painful experience taking small steps towards the infirmary. However, none-the-less I did get there. It took me almost twenty minutes but I managed to make my way to the door of the infirmary and turn the handle.


	10. Nurse's checkup

**A/N: Hey, I said that I'd introduce Dan now didn't I? Well, here he is. Just a note, I modeled him after my own personality, however, he isn't an exact copy of myself. He's more emotional than me and I have him do a few things in the future that I wouldn't do. Oh, great, look what I just typed. Whatever, just R&R, thanks. Also, the "..." in Ulrich's speech patterns is actually him coughing.**

**Disclaimer: I DOn't own Code: Lyoko and its characters. I also own Dan.**

* * *

In the Infirmary---

"Well, hello, Ulrich. I'd never thought I'd see you up this early in the morning. How are you feeling?" asked a student who was sitting down at the nurses' desk.

"Who are you?" I asked. My question was followed by a series of compulsive coughs.

"My name is Dan. I'm the assistant nurse. The real nurse isn't in yet. She will be shortly, though." He rolled his chair over to me and put his hand on my forehead, "Hmmm, it looks like your running a fever. Come over and sit on the bed. I'll take your temperature." He pointed to the first bed in the room. I went over and waited for him to come back. My body was exhausted and I was breathing heavily.

'I didn't know the nurse had an assistant. I thought it was only her. Oh, well it could be worse.' I said to myself watching Dan come towards me. Dan has white skin and looked like he was about a year or two older than me. He was about the same height as Yumi but since he didn't wear platform shoes he's probably taller than her. One thing that caught my eye when he put the device in my ear was that he had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He also had short blonde hair that is blonder that Odds and wore it in a Caesar style hair cut. His figure was slim and had broad shoulders which were covered by blue jeans, a white T-shirt and white running shoes. It looked like he was some sort of athlete.

"Just as I thought, one-hundred point eight degrees. You definitely have a fever." He said putting the thermometer back on the desk. "I read what the nurse prescribed for you yesterday. Did the pills help?"

"Yeah, I think they did," I replied trying to hold back the coughs, "but they...made me too sleepy, though....Today my body aches...with pain because I just slept all day...yesterday."

"I see. Maybe you should only take one pill today." Dan suggested as the real nurse walked in.

The two greeted each other and began conversing about medical terminology that, I guess, was somehow related to my condition. My eyes were getting heavy and I was starting to get cold.

"So, it looks like you have a fever. Is there anything else that hurts?" The real nurse asked.

I replied coughing, "Yes, It...hurts to even move...and my throat is getting...soar."

"You should've had your roommate, Odd, come over here instead. Must have felt like you were climbing Mount Everest coming here." Dan commented.

"Actually, yeah, it did...hey, how do you know Odd?" I asked surprised that he knew my roommate. The nurse continued to conduct her normal procedures while Dan and I conversed.

"'Cause I live next door to you and the walls are somewhat hollow." Dan stated smiling and crossing his arms.

"I never saw you before today..." I said and started to shiver as I felt the nurses' stethoscope on my chest.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I stay in my dorm room for most of the day or come here." Dan admitted. "I...have a lot of things going on in my life right now."

"Well, I'm done, Ulrich, you can leave as soon as you take this pill. I'm also going to give you another medicine for your throat." The nurse gave me one pill and a small translucent cup full of a green liquid this time and a cup of water. I swallowed both items and jumped off the bed.

"Ohhh..." I moaned as I fell to the ground on my hands and knees. 'Guess I'm weaker than I thought.' I said to myself. The nurse let out a gasp came over to help me.

"Maybe I should take him to his room." Dan insisted.

"Good idea, Dan. Ulrich, I want you to stay in bed today. No matter how sore you get; you're just too weak to be moving around. Also, Dan, I want you to look after him today. You can skip your classes. Knowing Ulrich, he needs to be monitored to make sure that he won't go anywhere." The nurse ordered glaring at me. 'I never thought that she could be so mean.' I thought.

"Sure thing. Alright, let's go, Ulrich." Dan said as bent down and put my left arm over his shoulders and his right arm over my back lifting me to my feet with incredible strength. I tried to hide the pain that he was causing me but I heard myself let out some groans.


	11. The long walk home

**A/N: This is another transitional chapter. I needed to get Ulrich out of the infirmary and develop the character of Dan too. You really didn't get a good sample of Dan in the previous chapter. Also, the "..." when Ulrich speaks is him actually coughing.**

**Disclaimer: I DOn't own Code: Lyoko and its characters. I also own Dan.**

* * *

Outside on the main walkway---

'I hope Yumi doesn't see me like this. Well, on the other hand, if she does maybe she could be doing this instead of Dan. Hmmm...' I thought as we stepped along the sidewalk in silence.

"You're thinking about Yumi aren't you?" Dan said. 'What the?! How in the world could he know about us let alone read my mind?!' I thought shocked. "It's written all over your face. You're blushing, in other words."

"I, I am?" I replied coughing. "Hold on...how do you know...about Yumi and me?"

"Two reasons: First, she came in yesterday asking if she could help out in any way. That is to help YOU out in any way. The second reason is just by listening and observing you guys while I'm in my dorm room. It's totally obvious." Dan said calmly.

"What did you tell her?" I inquired amazed that I didn't choke myself with another cough.

"I told her that there is one way to help you. You see, before you get better you're going to get a lot worse as far as your condition goes so I told her to provide some moral support for you. I think that you could use it. Did she come by your room yesterday? She said that she would."

"Uh...I don't know." I answered hesitating. To be honest, I couldn't remember a thing after the gang came by to see me at lunch time. "All I remember is my friends coming over at around noon and nothing else after that."

"I see, well in that case she probably did then. I could tell that she loves you and cares for you very much." Dan said. That sentence made my face crack open a smile.

"Thanks, Dan. I...needed to hear that." I admitted 'Could Yumi really love me as much as I love her?' I pondered.

"Why'd you need to hear it? Don't you know that she loves you so dearly already?" He asked.

"Uh, well...I sort of did but I...didn't know how...much." I replied. It felt like I could trust Dan with my feelings for Yumi since he knew about us and hadn't told her anything yet. My body was going to fall over but Dan's arm kept me upright. We arrived at the dormitory and Dan pulled the door open with his left hand.

"Hey, Dan, could you...do me a favor and not...tell her how I feel about...her. I'd like to do that...on my own." I asked him.

"Sure thing." He replied and smiled at me as we came to my room.

* * *

Inside Ulrich's and Odd's dorm room---

I opened the door, painfully got undressed and then Dan helped me into my bed. Odd is still sleeping like a baby. He is snoring loudly and stretched out in every direction when Dan looked at the clock and shuck his head in disbelief. It was seven-fifty; ten minutes before breakfast started.

"Once Odd wakes...up you can have his bed." I said laying my head down on my pillow.

"Then, I think it's time for Odd to get up." Dan said as he leaned over Odd's body and grabbed his mattress on the far end and ripped it out toward himself throwing Odd on the floor. As he was falling, he woke up just in time to yell. I laughed hysterically but I was cut short by some chest pains and even more coughing.

"AHHH!" Odd then made contact with the ground, "Jim, come on, man, I was having a very good dream."

"The name's Dan not Jim," Dan introduced himself to Odd. He put Odd's mattress back on his bed and took the pillow from underneath Odd's arm from him too, "and you got ten minutes to make it to breakfast so get going." Then Dan put Odd's pillow on the bed and laid down on it with his hands behind his head and legs crossed.

"Uh...hey, Ulrich, who's your new friend? And who said that you can lie on my bed?" asked Odd.

"The nurse...assigned him to look after me....He's her assistant...and I said so." I said closing my eyes.

"Gee, thanks." Odd said sarcastically trying to unwind from the covers.

"Hey, Odd, if you didn't hear me before you have ten minutes to take a shower and get to breakfast." Dan restated.

"Are you serious?" Odd asked as he got up and looked at the clock, "Well, see ya later." Odd shut the door as he left the room.

"How long do you think it will take him to realize that he's still in his underwear?" Dan asked me.

"I don't know....Probably when he walks...outside." I replied trying to go to sleep. My aching body was getting worse with all of this talking. A minute later, Odd reentered my room.

"Forgot to change." He said as he rummaged through our dresser looking for a pair of clothes, "I'll just take a shower at lunch time. Can't miss out on breakfast."

"Don't forget to do your hair. It looks like a mess." Dan said which made me picture Odd as I had seen him when I got up. I was too tired to open my eyes and take a look.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. By the way, there's a really bad smell in the hallway. I think it's coming from Sissy's room." Odd said as he went out the door.


	12. Death of a not so loved one

**A/N: Okay, here's the big cliffy. Last chapter in the block. BTW, do you guys like the character of Dan? I won't take it personally if you don't but I want to know your opinions. Unlike the voices in my head I can't read minds. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I DOn't own Code: Lyoko and its characters. I also own Dan.**

* * *

In the hallway of Odd's and Ulrich's dorm building---

I made sure that Ulrich was sound asleep before making any kind of move. The fact that he swallowed the pill and the throat medicine he was given by the nurse earlier reassured me that he'd be out for a while. I looked over at him. He looked so peaceful even though he was suffering inside. Slowly arising from Odd's bed trying not to make a sound. As I stood up I saw his cell phone by his clock. 'I should give him my number. Just in case I'm not around.' I thought picking up the cell phone and exiting the room.

Even though I was assigned to look after him I too had to eat. I hate the food that the cafeteria serves though. The way they have their nutrition requirements set up the food can be at least 1/3 saturated fat. It's healthier to eat fruit and other simple foods in the morning not to mention they also taste better too.

As I entered in my number to Ulrich's speed dial my nose caught a whiff of the pungent odor that Odd was taking about earlier. It was vile; like something died. The repulsiveness of the aroma made me cover my nose with my arm. Then it hit me. I recognized the smell.

"No...God, please, no." I said to myself as my body started to shake. I took a few steps backwards until I was against the wall. It's been so long since I smelled that scent. It can't be...

Quickly, I dialed Jimbo's cell phone number. "Hello?" Jimbo Replied.

"Jimbo it's me, Dan. We have a big problem in Dormitory number two. Come over and bring your keys." I replied hanging up. Five minute later I heard the door squeak open. I instantly knew it Jimbo.

"It's in Sissy's room Jimbo." I said knowing that he would hear.

"Huh? Dan where are you?" He replied turning the corner, "Ah, what is that smell?!"

"That is the reason why I called you here." I said coming up form behind him. He turned and looked at me.

"What is it? Do you know?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes I do." I replied getting even more nervous, "It's the smell of decaying flesh." My eyes started to tear up from my words. "That is, decaying HUMAN flesh." I felt a streak of water come form my face as I fell to the floor weeping.

"Dan...don't do that. You could be wrong." Jimbo said trying to comfort me.

"Then go into Sissy's room and prove me wrong." I said in a weak voice. Jimbo walked up to Sissy's door, inserted the key and opened it. I knew that I was right. Someone is dead in Sissy's room; there is NO doubt about it in my mind. Once such a scent in smelled you never forget it. Ever.

"Sissy?" He asked with no reply. "Sissy!" He shouted running into her room. I followed him even though I knew the dreadful truth.

As I peered into her room I saw the terrible reality of what had happened. She had been shot in the forehead while she was in bed. Blood was all over her pillow, bed sheets and the floor near her bed. The blood was dried which meant that she had to have been dead for at least 12 hours. I tried to hold back my tear but I couldn't. Sissy's death brought back too many bad memories from my past when my best friends died.


	13. Courtroom Drama

**A/N: This is by far my most favorite block that I've written. It's so freakin' funny (you'll see what I mean two chapters from now and in the last chapter of this block too). Well, time for some drama! Don't for to review if you read this. It does mean a lot to me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Code: Lyoko then Sissy would have never made it onto the air waves, Y&U would have kissed in like episode 3 and CN would never have stopped running it. Long story short, I don't own it or any of the characters except for Dan.**

* * *

The verdict reading of a case; in America---

"_Will the defendant please rise." The judge said with an authoritative voice. "Has the jury reached a verdict in all four counts of the indictment?" There was complete silence in the room. Even the media stopped from clicking their cameras._

_A lone juror stood up above the rest and answered him, "We have your honor."_

"_In the first count of the indictment, attempted murder, how does the jury find?" His honor spoke. Even though, my life wasn't on the line it still felt like it was. Adrenaline was pouring through my veins demanding justice. My palm began to sweat. I wiped it on my pants as the juror declared the defendant's fate._

"_We the jury in a unanimous verdict fined the defendant...not guilty." His words forever echoed in my head. I touched the void that my right arm left with my only remaining hand. 'How could this happen' I thought as the judge demanded order in his court room._

"_In the second count of the indictment, murder in the first degree of Joseph Epson, how does the jury find?"_

"_We the jury in a unanimous verdict fined the defendant not guilty."_

"_In the third count of the indictment, murder in the first degree of Adam Lowe, how does the jury find?" _

"_We the jury in a unanimous verdict fined the defendant not guilty."_

"_In the fourth and final count of the indictment, murder in the first degree of Aaron Mock, how does the jury find?"_

"_We the jury in a unanimous verdict fined the defendant not guilty." My eyes started to water as I tried to process the verdict. 'She tried to kill me.' That was the only thought in my head that whole day. I bowed my head in defeat, weeping._

"_The court would like to thank the jury for their time and effort in rendering this case. Your works to this country are greatly appreciated. Jury, you are dismissed, the defendant is hereby released form police custody and this court is adjourned." The judged slammed on his gavel. That sound pierced my ears and fractured my life._


	14. Yumi's Worry

**A/N: Well, it's about time I took things from Yumi's Perspective. Also, in the previous chapter I did explain why I named my story "A Fractured Life" if you liked to know.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Code: Lyoko then Sissy would have never made it onto the air waves, Y&U would have kissed in like episode 3 and CN would never have stopped running it. Long story short, I don't own it or any of the characters except for Dan.**

****

**

* * *

**

Outside Kadic---

Yesterday, I visited Ulrich during lunch before X.A.N.A. attacked and again after classes. He was very sick and could probably use the company. I'm sure he felt left out not being able to fight so I thought that I'd cheer him up. Unfortunately, he was completely zoned out when I saw him that evening. He hardly recognized me when I came in. For a half hour or so I just sat on his bed cradling his frail body in my arms. As I left I gave him a "get well soon" peak on the cheek with my lips. Since he was so unaware of his surroundings I figured that I could get away with doing that without him knowing.

Traffic is crazy today. First, every car tried to cut me off as I walked across streets. It was very dangerous even on the sidewalks so I decided to take the long way to school which went through the park. 'Don't they know that I have the right-of-way?' I thought as the landscape changed from a well maintained lawn into a black pavement lot; I dodged yet another crazed driver.

I'll admit that I was curious as to why people were like that today but my thoughts were cut short by the sight of an ambulance in the parking lot of the school near the dormitory that Ulrich was in. I gasped then I started to run to the door.

'What if Ulrich is sicker than I thought? What if that ambulance is here for him!?' Thoughts like that raced through my mind as I stepped off the pavement and unto the grass. Jim was being bombarded by reporters that were gathered at the entrance of the dormitory. I stopped and tried to look for another way to get in. A medical team with a stretcher caught my eye as they dragged it from the right side on the building. I ran to them.

As I was running I heard a reporter yell, "Jim, is there any connection between this and the 'Midnight Massacre' survivor?" and another, "Do you have any suspects yet?" and another, "Is it true that the headmaster announced his resignation?" There must have been a development earlier today or late yesterday. It's so awful that they're speculating like that; how rude. The words from their mouths quickened my pace.

I then passed the medical team and saw what was on the stretcher. It was a zipped up body bag. Someone had died. 'Ulrich!' I thought. I gasped and my heart started to beat irregularly. 'Ulrich couldn't be…that's impossible. He can't be…dead?' With that thought I pushed myself as hard as I could; running to the door that the medical team came out of.

I turned the hall and made it to his dorm. Turning the handle, my eyes were starting to get watery fearing that he wouldn't be there. I opened the door; it was unlocked which is very strange. Then I saw, Ulrich lying in bed sleeping. He was facing the ceiling with that little fan blowing in the background. It waved his hair in different direction as it passed him. I closed the door softly and studied him. I felt a sense of calmness come over me as I knew that Ulrich wasn't the one in the body bag but my heart wouldn't stop beating wildly.

Ulrich was relaxed. Both of his hands were at their side. He slept in a completely horizontal position. There wasn't a wrinkle in his bed or his sheets which is very strange since he's a guy and Odd is his roommate. I looked at his face. It was oddly pale; completely void of any color. I let a tear fall from my face unto the neatly pressed sheets that protected Ulrich.

"Ulrich?" I cried in a weak voice. I waited for a response but none was given. My heart fell to the floor as silence set in the room. "Ulrich?" I said again putting my hand on his shoulder. Water was dropping from my face like a fountain. He had gone away.


	15. Mr Sensitive

**A/N: No, don't worry he's not dead. I just played with your mind. It was Yumi who thought he was dead! Hahahahaha; I know I'm cruel. Don't forget to R&R. Thanks. The "..." when Ulrich speaks is him coughing.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Code: Lyoko then Sissy would have never made it onto the air waves, Y&U would have kissed in like episode 3 and CN would never have stopped running it. Long story short, I don't own it or any of the characters except for Dan.**

**

* * *

**

Inside Ulrich's and Odd's dorm---

"Yumi?" A scratchy voice said getting my attention. I continued to mourn the loss of my Ulrich ignoring the person. My face fell into his chest as I let out a rain fall of tears. Then I felt a warm hand touch my back.

"Yumi, why are you crying?" The voice said again.

"Just go away...I want to be alone." I replied. I then heard some chuckling from the voice and felt Ulrich's chest rise up and down. The tears I shed were wiped away on the blanket and I lifted my head up to look at the hand on my back and traced it back to Ulrich's body.

"Okay, but that's going…to be pretty hard…with you on me." The voice stated giving out more laughter. I then recognized the mysterious raspy voice. It was Ulrich! He was alive! 'Wait a minute. Is he laughing? How could he! Doesn't he realize that I thought he was dead?! How could he be so insensitive?!!!'

My rage put an end to my crying. "Ulrich! How can you be so insensitive?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. The expression on my face turned to a blank stare as I gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. "You looked so lifeless I thought you were dead." My eyes started to become hazy again. "And all you could do is laugh?! Well, I WAS thinking about skipping today to be with you but since it's clear that you feel so good I think I'll just go to class instead."

I stormed out of the room with tears in my eyes. Ulrich called out to me and tried to make amends but he had just hurt my feelings too much, "Huh? Wait, Yumi, I…didn't mean it like that…please don't..." I exited the dorm building and walked to my first class disappointed and angry.

* * *

I didn't understand why Yumi marched out of my room like that let alone think I was dead. 'She worries way too much.' I thought, 'Maybe I should be a little more careful around her.' Just then my door opened and I saw Dan's figure step unto the light from the window. 

"Way to go ex-lax." He stated sarcastically, "I heard everything from the other end of the hallway."

"Shut up, Dan." I replied.

"Well, whatever happened I hope you just make up with her." Dan said in a calm voice sitting down on Odd's bed.

"What do you want?" I said staring blankly at the ceiling.

"I came here to tell you some information," Dan replied, "Jim just got done with a press conference and it looks like classes are going to be canceled for the week and the principal is resigning." 'I can't believe this. During every X.A.N.A. attack we have always made it so that everything returns to normal but not this time. And now it cost use big time.' I thought and signed heavily.

"I'll leave your thoughts to yourself but I got to go." Dan said as he stood up and stretched.

"Go where?" I inquired.

"I need to go down to the police prescient and give them my testimony about Sissy." He replied.

'Aren't the police still here? Why does he need to go down there?' I pondered that thought then asked him, "Why don't you tell the policemen that are here?"

"Because I don't want the press to overhear me. Those guys are vultures. You'd be wise to stay away from them." Dan warned, "I also have some other things to do as well. If you're good while I'm gone I'll get you some lunch when I come back."

"Thanks." I replied. The sickness that had plagued my body made me loose my appetite. In all, over the past day-and-a-half I hardly ate a full meal. My body just didn't crave food of any kind. Mostly, I've been living off sports drinks and other "soft" items that Dan had stored in his room. He really knows his medicine and health very well.

"I'll be gone for a couple of hours. Think you can manage without me?" He asked in the middle of the doorway.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay." I replied coughing.

"Oh, two more things: I'm going to leave your door unlocked because I don't have a key and I don't want to take yours and I also put my cell phone number into your speed dial." Dan said.

"Thanks for asking." I replied sarcastically. 'Talk about being insensitive.' I thought.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you. Anyway, I'm number five. Call me if you need me. See you later." Dan said waving to me.

"Later." I replied. 'Dan's acting a little too strange for my comfort.' Once I heard the outer door slam shut I dialed Odd's cell phone number.


	16. Investigation and Stupidity

**A/N: Last chapter in the block which means that you get a nice cliffy! I've also decided to start replying to reviews so if you have any questions please ask. Also, for some reason I can't write the "at" or the "equals" symbols in my stories so just bear with it. Enjoy. Don't forget to R&R. Thanks.**

**The "..." when Ulrich speaks is him coughing.**

**Trake: Sorry about your inbox being flooded. I kind of did go on an updating rampage about a week and half ago.**

**The-Angel-From-Hell-09/10: You were the only one who saw through what I did in the last two chapters. Good observation. As for longer chapters, how's this one for size? Also, I originally had Yumi slap Ulrich but I thought that, that was going too far. Storming out the door is good enough for me.**

**Janika: No, I'm not going to have my character got out with Yumi or anything like that. I have other plans...like reviewing your stories.**

**thesuperdot: Yeah, Ulrich has seen better days. Don't worry, I going to have a "good" thing happen to him in later a block. As for Dan, you will find out more about him soon (like in this chapter).**

**J(at)lyoko: You're a babbling moron but thanks for your support. Spelling and I have never mixed in the past but I'll try to spell things correctly from now on.**

**anime chicka 901: You put in your review just as I was going to post this update. Anyway, I don't want to say whether they kiss and make out...er...make up just yet.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Code: Lyoko then Sissy would have never made it onto the air waves, Y&U would have kissed in like episode 3 and CN would never have stopped running it. Long story short, I don't own it or any of the characters except for Dan.**

* * *

Inside Ulrich's and Odd's dorm--- 

"Whazzzz up???" An enthusiastic Odd said. Apparently, news of the classes being canceled had reached him.

"It's me. I need you to come...by my room. Dan's acting...a little weird and I need you...to do something." I choked out of my mouth.

"Ya know, Ulrich, it's my room too." Odd replied.

"Whatever. Get Jeremy too." I said and then I heard Odd's voice yell out to an "Einstein" and hung up.

Five minutes later the door swung open and Odd waltzed in doing a victory dance. An off-key singing Odd exalted, "Oh, yeah. School's canceled. Oh, yeah. School's canceled."

"Shut up, Odd." I ended his celebration. Jeremy entered the room and shut the door.

"So what's the problem?" Jeremy asked sitting down on Odd's bed.

"I think Dan's...up to something." I replied.

"Like what?" Odd inquired sitting Indian style on the floor.

"Don't know. I want you and...Jeremy to break into his room...and see if you can find anything strange." I said. It's not that I don't trust him it's just that he knows everything about me and probably the rest of the group when I first met him. That's just too strange and now this.

"Okay, Ulrich, I think your cold is starting to get to you." Odd said. 'He probably thinks that I'm crazy.'

"Look, when I first met him...he knew all about me, you...and Yumi. He says that he can hear...what we say because the walls aren't...very solid." I tried to explain it as simply as I could for Odd but I don't think he got it.

"Do you think he might know about Lyoko and the factory?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. He didn't...mention you or Aelita but if he does know..." I didn't finish my sentence on purpose.

"If he does then what?" Asked Odd.

"Well, think about it, Odd, if somebody found out about Lyoko and started to tell other people then X.A.N.A. could pretty much claim victory right there." Jeremy rebuked Odd. "We have to find out what he knows if anything."

"He just left and said that he'd...be gone for a couple of hours...You should go now." I said weakly. "But before you do, you...do know that Sissy is dead, right?"

"Yeah, we found out during class. I feel kind of sad." Jeremy said. Odd added in a "me too".

"X.A.N.A. killed her." I confessed. This had been on my mind since Dan told me that she was killed by a gun shot earlier today but I couldn't tell him about it for obvious reasons. The two guys were shocked as I told them everything that happened while Odd and Yumi were fighting in Lyoko. After that Odd grabbed some lock picking tools from under his bed and they both left for Dan's room.

* * *

Outside Dan's room--- 

"Okay, Odd, do your thing and hurry. I don't want anybody to see us." Jeremy told me as I put an unwound paper clip inside the lock.

"Relax, I do this all the time." I replied.

"Really? How often?" Jeremy asked. I stopped working the lock and thought about my answer. 'Well, let's see. There was the time when Ulrich couldn't stand my snoring one night so he took my key and the other time when I forgot my key in my other pants and the time when I lost it. Oh man, they're so many!'

"Uh...I do this as many times as you hack into the school's computer system." I answered with a sign of relief and put another outstretched paper clip in the lock.

"That many, uh? Wow, I thought you and Ulrich were friends." Jeremy said. His answer confused me.

"Hey, Jeremy, exactly how many times have you hacked into the school's computer system?" I asked turning my head to look at him.

"Not as many as you're thinking and besides were supposed to be in his room anyway so let's just get going, okay?" He replied waving his hands in the air. Looks like someone has a dirty little secret.

I continued working the lock. After putting another paper clip in and messing around a bit I felt the lock give in and slowly retracting into the door. "There I got it!" I exclaimed full joy followed by Jeremy's whining about the noise level. I turned the handle and pushed the door open.

"Welcome to Dan's Domain." I said as we entered the room. Jeremy quietly shut the door behind me.

* * *

Inside Dan's room--- 

"Well, this looks bleak." I said noticing that folders, books and piles of papers covered the entire top of the desk beside the bed on the left side. Both beds were neatly made and lacked any kind of wrinkles. On the far end near the window are a flat screen monitor, PC tower, printer, scanner and a little 8' television. There is also a dark black leather chair on wheels in front of the computer. The remaining space that wasn't occupied by the hardware was gilded with even more papers and folders; the remote control for the TV acted as a paper weight resting on top of the TV. I looked below the computer desk on the right side and saw a 3-foot tall metallic gray box.

"No way, I had no idea that this guy had a mini-fridge. This is sooooo cool." I said as I walked over and opened the door. "Awesome! My favorite flavor!"

"Okay, Odd, be careful and don't touch anything unless you...ODD!!!" Jeremy yelled as I opened a can of pop.

"What? You want one too?" I asked tossing him a grape flavored can.

"You idiot! If he finds out that we were in here then were DEAD!" Jeremy exclaimed catching the can.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like he's going to miss two cans." I replied.

"No thanks," Jeremy threw the can back at me, "If he finds out and decides to kill us then I am going to blame everything on you so that way he'd kill YOU and not me." I put the can back and scanned the papers by the computer.

"Fine, have it your way, Einstein." I said sipping my spoil. Unlike the cans from the vending machines here at school, this one was actually chilled. I so want to be good friends with Dan now.

"Hmmm, Advanced Placement Computer Science, Math: Computation and theory, Human Physiology, Intro to Mechanized Robotics, Advanced Chemistry. I guess this guy likes to study." Jeremy said with his head in Dan's closet.

"Any signs of X.A.N.A.?" I asked setting my can down on some papers.

Jeremy reported, "No, nothing yet." Then he pulled out a little brown leather backed book. "It's a passport." Jeremy stated flipping though the small pages, "Hmm, turns out Dan's American."

"Wow, I would have never guessed that." I said running my eyes over the undecorated walls wondering if he had any kind of life outside studying. There are a series of trophies on the top shelf of the book case. The first one closest to his bed was a figurine swinging a bat. Next, was a trophy in the form of a soccer ball that was mounted on a plaque. The other three trophies are variations of the first one.

"Hold on, it says here that he's only thirteen." Jeremy said with a perplexed look on his face, "He looks a lot older than that, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, you're right he looks like he's...fifteen or sixteen." I replied. Jeremy set the passport back in the closet and closed the door.

My eyes wandered back over to the door of the room. I looked at both beds again, not looking for anything in particular. I guess I was trying to think; I can't really say for sure. There was something about them that just didn't seem right. 'Why are they so neat and orderly fashioned?' I thought, walking past Jeremy.

With a birds' eye view of the beds my eyes attention was captivated on the way the covers were made. Both beds had their covers touch the ground.

I peered under the bed on my left-hand side and found only darkness. However, when I revealed the contents of the right-hand side bed I found a gray suitcase. I pulled it into the light for a better look. It had a four digit combination lock on it and shimmered from the rays of sunlight seeping in from the window. The contents must have weighted at least fifty pounds because I had to call Jeremy over to help me drag it out.

"Do you think you could pick it?" asked Jeremy. I examined the exterior. Specifically, I was looking at the way the suitcase was closed and was looking for any areas that I could exploit.

"Not without breaking it first," I replied, "There's no way I could insert a paper clip in or anything without the combination. I wonder what's in here."

"Well, if you can't open it then let's put it back." I nodded and we simultaneously hid the metallic suitcase under the bed. After we made the covers touch the ground again I moved back to the computer desk.

"Have you looked at the papers on his desk? What are they?" Jeremy said as I picked up my can of pop and read the paper underneath it.

"This is a letter from the Reed Corporation. Do you know what that is?"

"No, what's it say?"

"Dear Daniel, we are pleased to hear that you have decided to move into town. Please stop by our lab anytime you wish. Signed, Professor Helen."

"I guess I have to do some research on that corporation." Jeremy said as he probed the book case above the paper-weighted desk, "Let's see what we have here." I watched as he carefully plucked a red book from the shelf and started reading, "I found his diary. Okay, Odd, keep the door unlocked and let's go back to your dorm and see what we can find in this."

* * *

**A/N: One last thing, it might be a while (7-9 days, maybe) before I update this story so just hold on tight and please review (I love feedback)! Thanks.**


	17. Breaking Point

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this block. Mainly because so many things happen are happening. Don't forget to R&R. Enjoy.**

**CLNut: Sorry I didn't get you in chapter 16. Thanks for the encouragement. As for Y&U, well, maybe. I don't want to tell you just yet.... To the best of my knowledge I think I have seen part of Routine.**

**anime chicka 901: Thanks for the support. Your stories are good.**

**The-Angel-from-Hell-09/10: Thanks for all the advice! Since I'm a guy it's hard to take things from a females' perspective. Also, I think that we have a little misunderstanding. What you call blonde I call over emotional. XANA has nothing to do with the way Yumi acted. I needed the whole argument to happen for later events. Just keep with it; you'll see.**

**TX: Thanks for being observant. Don't worry everything will be cleared up in the next chapter.**

**thesuperdot: The letter will play some importance later but I'm not going to rewrite history in this story. Maybe another story but not this one. Also, I'm just glad I could help you out.**

**Janika: Fine, you convinced me to update a whole 2 days sooner than I wanted too. The fact that my History class was canceled also helped me do that too. Yes! The title does say something that the story doesn't! You're the first to realize that.**

**Jeff: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Even though, your reply was only two words I still appreciate it. Thanks!**

* * *

A mental institution somewhere in America--- 

_Earlier this week, I decided to check myself into here this place because I felt like I was on the verge of killing myself. Over the past three-and-a-half years, I had become clinically depressed. I switched schools every four to five months trying to escape from people who knew or found out about my past. It wasn't like people were purposefully stalking me or anything I just didn't want to answer their questions and their questions are always the same time and time again. _

"_How did you get that arm?" the curious ones ask me, "You're not psycho or anything are you?" says the meaner kids, "I want you to stay away from my children!" one angry mother told me a year ago. Those were the usual questions that I was confronted with everyday at school; no matter what school. It's what drove me insane. It's what drove me here._

"_Okay, I reviewed your case and I have only one question for you," asked the head doctor of the institution, Doctor Fry, who was sitting on the other end of the table, "and that is what would you do, hypothetically, if you were to confront Jessica?" _

_Jessica was the name of the person who gave me this mechanical monstrosity. I had already thought about the doctors' question beforehand because I asked myself the same thing almost three years ago when I first started to search for her._

"_If I were to find her I would ask her why she did what she did." I replied. My answer was well rehearsed and I think he could tell. Doctor Fry jotted down a note on his clip board._

"_Now, if you did find her and ask her why, what would your reaction be, hypothetically, if she were still unremorseful?" To be honest, I had thought about that question and the reverse too but I couldn't find an answer. It was something that I was completely unprepared for._

"_I don't know." I said shaking my head, "I just don't know."_

"_Would you try to reason with her?"_

"_I could see myself doing that, sure."_

"_What would you do, hypothetically, if she tried to kill you again?" That question is one that I had not thought of at all in the previous three-and-a-half years. _

_Suddenly, all of my pain and frustration that was collected and stored in my body for the past three-and-a-half years began to assimilate the surface of my skin. I started to sweat and felt my right arm shaking. Things started to become foggy. I began to breathe heavily and look around the room. A guard made me twist my head towards him as he put his hand over his night stick._

"_It's alright." Doctor Fry told the guard as he made a hand motion over to him. The guard put his hand down in relief._

"_How are you feeling?" Doctor Fry asked me. My eyes started to tear up as I was reminded of all the humiliation that I had gone through._

"_I just want peace of mind." I replied in a trembling voice, "I have to find out why she killed them. Why? Why?! WHY!!!" I yelled the last question and slammed my fist into metal table making a fairly large dent. My whole body was trembling now._

"_I'm sorry, Doctor. I really am." I said in a most tearful voice, "I guess I would kill her if she were unremorseful."_


	18. More Questions than Answers

**A/N: I decided to update this story because of another story called "what if" by Blood Vampire. I allowed him to use the character Dan for a while. Go check it out if you haven't. That story if the funniest thing I've ever read here. Even funnier than Odd!**

**thesuperdot: This block will reveal a lot about the "mystery man". I'm not going to explicitly say it though so look for clues...**

**A/N: I don't expect a whole lot of reviews for chapters like the previous one. So don't be discourage my faithful fans! If you review I'll responed. Don't forget to review. Thanks.**

* * *

Ulrich's and Odd's Dorm--- 

"You're back." I said as Odd and Jeremy entered my room. It had only been about thirty or forty minutes since they left.

"Yeah, I think we may have found what we're looking for." Jeremy replied as he sat up against the wall on Odd's bed. Odd sat on the floor like normal.

"What is it?" I asked. I could feel the pill that the nurse gave me begin to take affect.

"His diary." Jeremy replied opening the red backed book. It surprised me that he didn't seem to have any problem with reading such a book. 'I guess that when it comes down to Aelita and Lyoko Jeremy doesn't let anything get between them.' I thought as I lay in my bed.

"First Entry," Jeremy began, "Dated September 1. My first day of school here was better than I expected. First, I met a girl named Sissy. She's the principal's daughter and lives in my dorm building. Sissy was the first one to talk to me after class. I'm so glad that I managed to talk to someone today. She seems nice but is a little preoccupied with a guy named Ulrich. It's been so long since I had a friend I don't know what to really think of her."

"I never knew Sissy had friends outside Herb and Nicholas." Odd commented, "It's kind of strange that we didn't notice."

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, entry two," Jeremy turned the page and continued, "September 7. I've been offered the position of assistant nurse by the headmaster. He offered it to me because of my knowledge of the human body and the classes that I was taking. I think that I'll take the position because I found out recently that my search hasn't turned up any results yet. I suspect that 'yours truly' is under an alias. Being outside and helping people might prove useful in my search not to mention I enjoy helping people."

I had a confused look on my face when Jeremy said, "Search? Search for whom? Do you guys know what he means?" We shuck our heads in disagreement. I closed my eyes; they were getting heavy.

"Entry three, dated September 11. Well, everybody knows what today is. Even though, I wasn't affect by the tragedy too greatly I still felt a little sad as I know what it feels like to loose a loved one...or four in the same day. Anyway, that's in the past and I'm trying not to talk about it with people. They don't need to know my past."

"I guess that he's been through a lot. Loosing four loved ones in one day." Odd said, "Wow." I faded in and out of consciousness as Odd spoke.

* * *

"Yeah, no wonder he's always in his room and nobody sees him." Jeremy said, "Entry four, dated September 15. I stayed in my dorm all day today researching my latest robotics project. The Reed Corporation has been very generous in letting me discuss their synaptic link technology. I'm fascinated by this technology since I use it everyday. The class will be blown away when I present this." 

"I think Ulrich's asleep." Jeremy said. I tossed the empty can of pop from Dan's mini-fridge into the garbage.

"Not for long..." I replied as I leaned into Ulrich's ear, "Buuuurrrrrrrppppp!" Jeremy laughed so hard he fell on the floor. I couldn't tell what woke Ulrich up-Jeremy's thud on the ground or my burp but either way Ulrich was now wide awake.

"Odd, you're going to pay for that." He said sitting up on his bed coughing.

"Whatever, just don't go back to sleep again. Remember we risked our reputations and quite possibly our lives in getting this so the least you should do is pay attention." I crossed my arms trying to be as serious as possible. Jeremy was still rolling around the floor trying to ketch his breath.

"For one who doesn't stay awake...in class very much you shouldn't...be talking," Ulrich said, "Just keep reading." I helped Jeremy up on my bed and he turned the page.

"Entry five, dated September 20. For--" Jeremy was cut off by a noise next door. I heard two guys talking in the hallway.

* * *

The hallway of Ulrich's and Odd's dorm--- 

"124, right?" One of the persons said. It sounded like an adult guys' voice. Jeremy closed the book and quickly hid it under my pillow.

"Yeah, that's right." said the other male voice that was about the same age. I then heard the door to Dan's room creep open.

"I thought he said it would be locked. Why'd he give us the key then?"

"Come on, Carol, he's had a tough day. He probably forgot to lock it. Let's just get the suitcase and go."

"Right." I heard a large object being pulled along the carpet, "Dang, this thing in heavy!"

"He said it would be. Let me help you with it." The other voice said as they left Dan's room.

* * *

Inside Ulrich's and Odd's dorm--- 

"What was that all about?" Jeremy inquired.

"I think they took that metal suitcase under Dan's bed." I replied.

"Hey, Ulrich where did you say Dan went to?"

"The police station. He wanted to give...his testimony about Sissy without the...press hearing him." Ulrich replied.

"I wonder what they want with that suitcase." I said.

"Well, anyway, let's continue shall we?" Jeremy said fetching the book from my pillow, "September 20, For some time now I have been hearing conversations that other students have been having in their dorms. I don't like to eavesdrop but I found myself listing to a conversation that my neighbor, Ulrich, had with his friends, Odd, Jeremy and Yumi, earlier today. Apparently, a woman named Aelita is working in a factory downtown I believe named Lyoko and has a boss named 'Zanna' that to the best of my hearing is quite aggressive. This 'Zanna' is trying to either kill or fire Aelita; I can't tell which one. I think that Jeremy likes this woman and it pains him to see her suffering because he's quite defensive about her. Maybe I should do something. I don't know."

We were all dead silent after that entry. None of us spoke for about a minute because we were all in shock that he knew so much. Ulrich finally broke the silence when he said, "Should we tell him?"

"No. We can't risk it." Jeremy replied shaking his head. He read five more entries before the writing ended. Since Dan knows so much we are going to have to be a lot more considerate in the future. The other five entries were just the everyday 'how I felt about so-and-so' thoughts nothing about Lyoko or us, thankfully. I can't believe he's so lonely.

After we finished reading Jeremy and I returned the book to his shelf and I relocked the door. We all agreed not to say a word of this to anybody except to Yumi which I assumed Ulrich would do anyway.


	19. Yumi's Pain

**A/N: Just to let you guys know the character, Dan and myself have two completely different pasts. The only thing we really have in common is that we've both been through hell and lived to tell about it. So don't feel too sorry for me.**

**thesuperdot: Your name says it all. You're super (I know that's cheesey). Thank you very much for reviewing ALL my chapters. BTW, Dan isn't a scientist. He's just freakin' smart.**

**CLNut: I'm not going to say whether Y&U make up. Just read this chapter and you'll see why. Your analysis of the story is pretty good. I'd say about 65 percent of what you said was correct. Or course, I'm not going to say which parts are right but thanks for keeping up with the story!**

**Olivia: Thanks for the compilments. I do appreciate them. BTW, what is your Fan Fic called?**

**Blood Vampire: You're very much welcome. I can't wait to read your next chapter. Anyway, a little spoiler here--I will tell all about Dan's past soon (next block!).**

**A/N: Don't forget to review all of you who read. It does mean a lot to me. Thanks.**

* * *

Downtown Paris---

The police interrogation wasn't as bad I thought it would be. I went there to do two things: give them my testimony about Sissy and her final hours form my perspective and to clear my name before it sullied. The police would interview everybody at Kadic anyway so I'd rather tell them what I had to say now rather than later. Not to mention if they discovered what's in my room before I told them I'm sure I'd be arrested on the spot. Long story short, they were nice and didn't hold me long; I think that they were sympathetic.

Right now, I'm walking in a downtown residential district trying to clear my head. Sissy was probably the closest friend I had at Kadic. She was the first person to truly greet me and talk to me here. It's hard for me to make friends so now that I'm looking back at her I guess that she was really my only friend. My life is going to be different because she is now dead.

I stopped at the edge of an intersection. It was peaceful and quite; just what I needed. I stood there on the sidewalk relaxing my body as the wind blew by. Inhaling deeply, I closed my eyes and sighed. When I opened them I felt somewhat refreshed and was greeted by the post that had the street names written on them.

"9th and Eiffel." I said to myself. 'Doesn't Yumi live on Eiffel Street?' I thought trying to recall what her profile said when I looked it up the day she asked me if she could help Ulrich. After a few seconds of debate, I remembered that she lived on 749 Eiffel Street.

I searched for the numbers on the house closest to me and saw that I was at 351. 'Maybe I should visit her and ask her to forgive Ulrich. God knows, he'll need it.' I thought as I crossed the street in the direction of her house.

When I came to her house I rang the door bell and her mother answered. I was surprised at how much Yumi looks like her mother. I asked to see Yumi and she went up to her room and brought her down.

"Hello, Yumi." I greeted as she came down the stairs.

"Dan?" She replied. I knew she wasn't expecting a person like me to show up at her door step. Unfortunately, I'm used to this kind of welcome.

"Yumi, would you mind if we took a walk? I'd like to talk to you about a few things."

"Okay, I guess." She said with a monotone voice. Then we stepped off her porch and began our walk around the block. As we left her house, Yumi's head continually looked down. I managed to get a glimpse of her cheeks which were red; probably from crying. Little did she know that I knew firsthand how she felt. My emotions compelled me to help her.

"So, how've you been?" I asked.

"Well, to be honest today's the worst day of my life. First, I had an argument with Ulrich and learned how he truly felt about me. Then I found out that Sissy is dead. I've been crying all day. I've never felt so much pain before." She replied. I put my arm around her to comfort her. Her head was still pointed downward.

"Don't worry. You're a strong person, Yumi. You'll get through this." I looked at her face. Tears were starting to form. "Would you like to talk about it?" I asked.

She peered into my eyes and gave me an obvious, inaudible answer. I replied to her silence, "Come on, what's on your mind? I promise I won't tell anyone." My arm is still around her shoulders.

"It's not that I don't think you'll tell others because I know you won't it's just that it's...really personal." She confessed. It's not good to keep emotions like these bottled up inside. I knew that she was hurting very badly. The only way I could think of to get her to talk would be to relate to her. I'm glad I took that Psychology course last year.

"Then let me tell you a little bit about myself," I began, "Yumi, a long time ago I used to live in America. When I was nine years old my friends and I were involved in a terrible incident. As a result, three of them died and my best friend who lived went into seclusion. Over the following years, I too became depressed and so I decided to move here to...start over, well, sort of." Unknowingly, I had Yumi's undivided attention. She had watched every word come out of my mouth.

I stopped and twisted my body towards her and continued, "Now, I'm not telling you this to make you feel more depressed but rather I want you to learn from my mistakes."

"What do you mean?" Yumi asked in a nervous voice as she looked up at me. I don't want to tell her all the details because THAT would make her depressed. We started to walk again. My arm is now at my side.

"My mistakes: becoming depressed, not going on with my life and feeling sorry for myself. I didn't tell anybody how I felt because I was too shy and sensitive. I thought that if I told people then they wouldn't care. Right now, you're in the same situation as I was almost four years ago except unlike me you have a person who cares." I then turned my head to her smiled, "Yumi, please, you can trust me. I'm not the assistant nurse for nothing, ya know."

"Dan, I had no idea you had gone through so much." She replied.

"Well, I still don't like to talk about it in detail. However, I don't want you to repeat the same ordeal that I went through. Please, tell me what's on your mind?" I started to walk slower to allow her to say as much as she could. From what Yumi told me it looks like she has a lot to say.

"Okay but promise me that you won't tell anybody. Not nurse Dorothy, not Odd or Jeremy and especially not Ulrich." Yumi's voice was a little angry when she said Ulrich's name.

"Sure thing. I promise I won't tell anybody." I'm glad that she agreed to talk. I know that I could help her.

"Thanks Dan. I don't want to sound heartless but Sissy's death really doesn't bother me too much. It's what Ulrich did that's making me upset."

"What did he do?" I replied. I already knew the answer but I want to know what happened from Yumi's perspective.

"Well, it all started this morning. I had to take the long way to school because the traffic was so crazy. When I finally got to the dorms I saw an ambulance in the parking lot. At the time I didn't know that Sissy had died so I thought that it was for Ulrich." I nodded at listened very carefully, "I ran to his dorm room and along the way I saw a medical team take a body bag out of the building. My heart was beating so franticly. I swear I thought it was Ulrich in that bag." Yumi began crying again.

"Hey, it's alright." I said rubbing her back, "Just take your time." Yumi sniffled and continued.

"I went into Ulrich's dorm and saw him sleeping but it looked like he was lifeless. He wasn't moving and his face looked so pale. I feared the worse. I called out his name twice but he didn't reply. I put my head against his chest mourning his death when suddenly he started laughing! Apparently, he thought that my feelings were funny!" Yumi's face was starting to excrete water. I put my arms around her again and drew her into a hug.

She embraced me with her arms and continued, "Ulrich doesn't care for my feelings. I don't know if he ever did. Until today I thought that I was in love with him but I guess I was only a fool." Yumi sobbed greatly. Ulrich really hurt her.

The only thing I heard from this morning's argument was Yumi yelling at Ulrich for something he did or said and then she stormed out the door crying with Ulrich calling out to her. I had no idea what he really did but this is only Yumi's side of the story; I had to defend Ulrich somehow. Otherwise, these two lovebirds could kiss their relationship goodbye. _Pardon the pun._

With Yumi still wrapped in my arms I said softly, "Yumi, I know a lot about sickness and disease and I can tell you this: a disease can affect a person's judgment and perception of reality. Promise me that you'll give Ulrich another chance when he gets better. I'm sure he didn't mean what he did." I've always been a good listener but not a good speaker. I know what I said was kind of blunt but I don't know any other way to say it. Besides, Yumi needed to know the truth. Speaking of truth, I'm going to have to talk with Ulrich about this to get his version.

"Dan, I don't know if I can do that. Right now, I just don't want anything to do with him." Yumi replied in a shaky voice.

"Well, you won't have to for the rest of the week. Just relax and try to put things together." I told her. Just then I got an idea, "Yumi, I'll make you a deal. I'll talk to Ulrich this week and talk some sense into him. However, I want you promise me that you'll give him another chance after that."

"Thank Dan but I really don't want to see him period." She replied unwrapping herself from my torso. Time for the "what if" game.

"What if he changes and apologizes?"

"If he apologizes then I suppose I'll give him another chance." She replied. Victory at last!

"Good. Hey, Yumi, I hate to change the subject but what's your favorite food?"


	20. A date,,,

**A/N: I'll admit I'm a fan of fluff. Big deal. Anyway, once I finish this story I'll be sure to right a freakin' awsome fluffy. Until then just read (and review, dang it!) this chapter. **

**Also, the title is supossed to be "A date...", however, won't let me use periods in my title so I had to use commas. As soon as I found out I reposted this.**

**Blood Vampire: I know I am cruel (for more proof go read chapter 14 and 15; hehe). But fear not! I will get to his past soon. Thanks for reviewing.**

**thesuperdot: Do I need to say more good things about you? YES!!! BTW, Dan's 13.**

**Janika: You'll find out. Trust me. It's going to get interesting in the next chapter. Very interesting. Thanks for staying with the story (I know how busy college can be).**

**GIR: I'm sorry to hear that. My advise to you it simple. Comfort her and be a good friend. You seem very nice sharing that with me and all. I'm sure that she'd like you. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Diamond-Halo: That is a typical conversation with Dan, sometimes. He has a hard time talking to people for obvious reasons and yes, he does have something planned.**

**Yumiprincess892: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**A/N: Okay, from now on if anybody reviews over half of all my chapters in this story I will dedicate a chapter to you. For reviews you could just give a simple line or two or even just a number-out-of-ten rating which ever is more c****onvenient** for you. _Sees people filling out reviews in record numbers. "Guess I need to write more chapters."_

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**thesuperdot**

* * *

Inside Ulrich's and Odd's dorm--- 

It's been about five days since Yumi ran out of my dorm. I haven't talked to her since then; mostly because of my illness which is pretty much gone right now. I still can't figure out what really happened that day. The first thing I remember when Yumi came over was that she was crying on my chest. I then asked her why and she just told me to go away which was quite funny because she was laying on me, thus, preventing me from leaving her alone. After that she started yelling at me and ran off.

'What did I really do? I think Yumi was just way too emotional that day. And I could probably blame that on Sissy's death but it's nothing to be sorry about.'

X.A.N.A. hasn't attacked at all this week except for that one time when he took control of somebody and started shooting at me and Sissy. I was relieved that, that was the only attack he planned while I was sick.

As for Dan, he has really done a lot of work between Yumi and me. He even went over to her house to talk to her about this misunderstanding several times this week. Dan is a very nice person but sometimes he can go overboard in trying to do good things.

For instance, he told me yesterday that Yumi agreed to see me. I felt so relieved. That is, until he mentioned that it would be over dinner and at the Black Lotus, the fanciest Chinese restaurant in town. The place has so much class that they even have a dress code. Apparently, he made reservations for two earlier this week and just told me yesterday. Dan said that he'd write me a blank check for the bill which was really nice but I wish he would have asked me first.

'What if she hates me? If I tell her what I think happened would she hate me even more?' thoughts like that ran through my mind as I carefully got dressed in my rented tuxedo which Dan also paid for. Either way I did something to upset her and today was my only chance to reconcile. I put on my bow tie and left my room.

"Well, don't you look grown-up?" A sarcastic voice said behind me. It was Dan.

"Oh, hey, Dan. What's up?" I replied.

"Not much. Just come to see you off that's all." He replied as we walked side by side in the hallway, "You know where you're going right?"

"Yeah, the Black Lotus. Hey, Dan, I need to ask you something," I began, "How exactly should I apologize to Yumi? I mean, I don't really understand what I'm apologizing for?"

"Ulrich, we've been through this a million times this week. It was a misunderstanding on both your guys' part. Yumi thought you were dead so when you laughed she thought you were laughing at her feelings. You weren't but that's how she took it and your misunderstanding was that you didn't realize that Yumi was so emotionally fragile when she was CRYING ON YOUR CHEST. You could blame that on your virus. Understand?"

"Yeah, thanks, Dan." I replied and left for Yumi's house.

* * *

Yumi's house--- 

My hands were melting like an ice cream cone on a hot summer day as I rang the door bell. Like usual, her mother answered the door.

"Uh...hi! Is Yumi home?" I asked nervously putting on a fake smile.

"You must be Ulrich. I'll go get Yumi. She's been talking about you non-stop since yesterday." She replied. 'I hope she's been saying good things or this could be a really short date.'

My eyes couldn't believe the angel that flew down the staircase a minute later. Yumi looked glorious. She was wearing all red. Red high heels, red dress, red gloves and red lipstick. Her dress went down to mid thigh and was skin tight with spaghetti straps. A small black leather coat hung around her arm just incase it got cold. Her gloves went a little past her elbows; also skin tight. She was the perfect date.

"Ulrich is something the matter?" She asked standing in the doorway.

"Uh, no. Nothing's wrong. It's just that you look," I thought of the best word to describe her, "fantastic."

"Thanks," She said blushing, "You don't look too bad yourself." That comment made me blush even more than she was. Yumi giggled and said, "Come on, let's go before it's too late." With the end of that sentence we left for the restaurant.

* * *

The Black Lotus--- 

When we got there we were promptly greeted. A waiter even opened the door for us took Yumi's jacket. He then confirmed our reservations which were somehow under my name and led us to an empty booth and handed us two menus.

"Thanks for taking me out Ulrich," Yumi said, "I really appreciate it." She leaned over the table and into my ear, "This must have cost you a fortune." 'What the?! Did Dan not tell her that this was all his idea?! What a guy!' I thought as she sat back down.

"Uh, well, it was well spent." I replied scratching the back of my head, "Yumi, I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom."

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway of Ulrich's and Odd's dorm--- 

'He's just lucky I've been so busy this week with Ulrich and Yumi.' I thought wondering when Odd was going to get back from dinner. This week I noticed that a can of soda was missing from my refrigerator. I also discovered an empty can in Odd's trash can the same day. 'Ulrich couldn't have done that because he was sick and Odd is the only one who had a descent motive.'

Normally, I don't get so angry about something so minor but the fact that he was in my room looking around without me frightened me. I have a lot of sensitive material in there and I don't want him to discover it.

As I was pacing the floor I heard the door open. I listen to the footsteps. They were light and brisk; it was Odd.

"Hey, Odd, can I talk to you for a minute." I asked coming up from behind him.

"Sure, what's up?" He replied innocently. I moved to his right side.

"Well, for starters..." I then forced my right arm straight into his gut lifting him up into the air a few inches. Odd fell to the floor gasping for air, "you could stay out of my room from now on." 'It's not everyday that you're hit with the force of ten men. He'll be out for a few hours at least.' I thought as I left the scene.

* * *

The Black Lotus--- 

We had finished our meal and I was filling out the check when suddenly I remembered the reason why I came here. It was to apologize to Yumi. I guess she forgot or wanted me to bring up the subject because nobody mentioned it.

I finished writing and put the check, folded, onto a small tray that held our fortune cookies so Yumi wouldn't see the signature.

"Yumi, about what happened earlier this week," I said, "I just want to say that I'm...well...uh...I didn't mean to laugh at your feelings." I felt so bad this week because Yumi thought that I did. I wanted to talk to her eariler this week but I was just way too nervous to do so.

"Then what did you laugh at?" She asked glaring into my eyes making me feel even worse.

"Uh...what I mean is...uh, I don't really know what I was laughing at." I admitted, "Yumi, I 'm sorry for what I did. I wasn't being myself." Even though, she did play a part in the ordeal I wasn't about to being it up.

"Well, you were sick last week so I can see you not being yourself," she replied, "but you still made me very upset." Her head was bowed slightly.

"Yumi, is there anyway I can make it up to you?" I asked hoping that she'd say "yes", "I don't want our relationship to end like this."

"Well, there is ONE thing..." she said with a large grin on her face and blushed slightly, "Come on, let's go." Yumi said taking my hand. 'Why do I feel like I've just been conned?' I thought. She forgot about the fortune cookies. On the way out she was handed her jacket and put it on.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked trying to keep up with her.

"Let's go to the park." She replied. We then left the building and walked to the park.

* * *

At the Park--- 

When we got there is was almost dark. The sun was just about to set. Yumi guided me to the center of the park which had a perfect view of it. She sat down on a green metal bench and motioned me to sit down next to her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She said watching the sun set. I was on the other hand switching between her and the sun. The position of her head masked the sun making it appear as if she had an aura. I felt my heart rate increase as she put her arm over my shoulders and repeated, "Ulrich? Did you hear me?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just admiring the view." I said a little startled because she caught me off guard. Then Yumi leaned her head against my shoulder.

After about a minute of silence I asked, "Hey, Yumi, what is this 'one' thing I have to do to earn your forgivness?" She lifted her head, looked at me and giggled.

"Just play along." She replied moving her face closer to mine. Her answer shocked me but I think I knew what she wanted and I was prepared to give it to her. My lips finally met with hers' after a whole year of waiting. For so long I wanted to do this. It felt like my life was complete.

After some time we let go and caught our breaths. "You have no idea how long I wanted to do that, Yumi." I said.

"Yes, I do." She replied swinging her other arm around my neck and kissed me even deeper and more passionately then before. 'Wait, so she's felt this way for me too all along? I'm such an idiot.' I thought as I put my arms around her waist. We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, how sweet. Can I get an "awe" from the readers, please? (_AAAWWWEEE_). **


	21. That ended in tragedy

**A/N: Wow, I've never had so many reviews for a single chapter before. Thank you all for taking the time to review. Also, this is the last chapter in the block so that means I have to write more. Give me about 5 days. I'll try to make the next block short because I'm going hunting next weekend and won't be able to update.**

**thesuperdot: When did I end it? It's so not over yet (not even close; trust me).**

**Janika: Hold the mice for this week.**

**Blood Vampire: The fluff isn't over yet (well, sort of).**

**Gir: Uh, right. Ulrich does play Soccer, you know. Anyway, U&Y's personalities are very similar. They both hide their feelings and are somewhat silent. That's why they like each other.**

**Pamela: Thanks for reviewing. I appreciate the comments.**

**CLNut: Hey, just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't know how to make a good story. I have lot of plans in store for the gang.**

**Diamond-Halo: Dan punched Odd. That's what happened. Thanks for the comments.**

**bbsidekick: You'll like the next chapter. I just got the idea for it at work. Can't believe myself (it's sooooo good).**

**J(at)lyoko: Thanks for the comments. I told you that I'd try harder.**

**A/N: Well, I got 5 _AWE_s for the last chapter, not bad. **

****

* * *

Jeremy's Dorm--- 

"So, how's it going Jeremy?" Aelita popped up in a window.

"Oh, just fine. I'm working on your materialization program right now." I replied, "I'm making some real progress." 'I can't wait to get this thing done and bring Aelita into the real world. She is going to love it.' I thought putting my hands behind my head and leaned back in my chair.

"Well, that's good. I can't wait to be with you." That last line startled me. I looked at her and she was smiling which made me smile too. "Jeremy you're blushing. Hehe." Aelita laughed.

"I, I am?" I replied feeling my face. It was warm which meant that I was! I'm felt so embarrassed. I didn't know what to say. My first reaction was to just deny my actions but all I could do was stammer. Then Aelita interrupted me.

"Jeremy! I feel Pulsations! X.A.N.A. has activated another tower!" She screamed. As much as I hate X.A.N.A. I'll admit that he did have good timing today.

"Okay, I'll go to the factory. Be there in a few minutes." I said.

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you." She smiled and waved when I turned my computer to standby mode.

* * *

At the Park--- 

Yumi and I continued to kiss and exchange sentimental words until the sun decended behind the mountains. All this time I thought that she didn't love as much as I loved her but it turns out that I was wrong. And I'm glad I'm wrong.

"Yumi, we should be going now. It's getting pretty late." I said with the view of the sun disappearing. Yumi was laying her head on my shoulder watching it go down with me.

"Yeah, you're right." She replied lifting her body off the bench. As I stared at her beautiful outline I saw someone coming towards us from the other end of the walkway.

"Huh? Dan? Is that you?" I asked as I walked over towards him. It looked like him but there is something that just didn't seem right. His eyes were closed and he was walking rather quickly towards us.

He stopped abruptly about six feet in front of me and stated, "So, that is what this one is called." His voice wasn't normal. It sounded like his normal voice was being mixed with an extremely low and deep voice saying the same thing. The two overlapped each other perfectly and sounded like it was demonic. I stepped back confused and dazed. Then he opened his eyes revealing the truth. His pupils weren't their normal deep ocean blue color but were completely black with the symbol of X.A.N.A. being brightly displayed.

"Interesting." He said and then pinched his right bicep. Dan gave me a dead stare and I fell back on the bench. Yumi stepped away as he extended his right forearm towards us.

The skin on his fingers began to divide into segments of vertical strips and then they retracted into his palm revealing a complex network of metal. His palms' skin returned to his forearm; his forearms' into his bicep; his biceps' into his shoulder. Dan's entire right arm was mechanical.

"W-What are you?" I asked getting a little scared.

"You mean this one hasn't told you?" The voices said in unison, "Oh, well, it doesn't matter." Dan twisted a knob on the inside of the fake limb then flexed his arm.

"You're not Dan," Yumi shrieked, "You're X.A.N.A.!"

"Yes, that's right." X.A.N.A. replied crouching into a fighting stance, "And now you die!" He leaped into the air above me. I slide off the bench and scrambled over to Yumi thwarting his attack. X.A.N.A.'s fist landed on the spot where I was sitting. His arm penetrated the metal bars that formed the bench with a loud _CLANK_; the sound of metal striking metal.

"Yumi, let's get out of here!" I said taking her hand and running.

"Ulrich, wait!" She said pulling my arm. I looked back at her as she broke off the heels on her shoes, "Okay, let's go." Dan...err X.A.N.A. was having trouble releasing his arm from the bench which allowed us to buy some time. We ran to the end of the pathway when my phone started to ring.

* * *

At the Factory--- 

"Aelita are you there?" I said jumping into the computer chair.

"Yes, Jeremy, I'm here and I've located the tower. It's in the forest region." Aelita replied.

"I'm going to call Odd. Just stay put until he comes."

"Okay." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Odd's phone number. After three rings he answered.

"Hello?" Odd said coughing. It sounded like he was hurt.

"Odd, are you alright?" I inquired. He really didn't sound good.

"Dan...found out...about the...can." He chocked out of his mouth.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?!" I exclaimed. 'I can't believe he found out.' I thought awaiting Odd's response.

"He...punched...me."

"What! Are you serious?!" I shouted. Dan seemed like a person who wouldn't even hurt a fly. I couldn't imagine him punching Odd although he did have a good reason too.

"Yeah." Odd replied coughing.

"Can you make it to the factory? X.A.N.A.'s launched another attack."

"Sorry...I can't move...I deserved...it." Odd confessed.

"Alright, well, be careful and I hate to say it but I told you so." I said hanging up. "Well, Odd is out of the question and I'd hate to disturb Ulrich and Yumi but I think I'm going to have to." I said aloud so Aelita would hear. I punched in Ulrich's cell phone number.

"Hello? Jeremy?" Ulrich said. The fact that he said my name told me that he knew about the situation.

"Yeah, how did you know it was me?" I asked.

"Lucky guess," he said, "Listen we've discovered X.A.N.A.'s latest attack and it's really bad."

"What is it?" I then heard a loud _CLANK_ in the background.

"Oh no, he's free!" I heard Yumi extort.

"Jeremy, long story short, Dan has been infected with X.A.N.A. Apparently, his entire right arm is fake. It's like a machine or something and now he's after us!" Ulrich said, "You're going to have to get Odd. We're really busy!"

"Sorry but Odd can't come. Dan discovered that we searched his room last week and punched him for it! One of you guys will have to come." I said.

"We'll think of something, Jeremy but right now we gotta go." Ulrich said hanging up. The dial tone I heard afterwards was disturbing. 'Who's going to save Aelita?'


	22. Why?

**A/N: This chapter is about the thinking process of the "mystery man". The reason why I write chapters like these is to show you things that I can't show though the normal story line. Also, if you read the title it will clear up a few things. This block is also very depressing so take your Prozac or whatever before reading.**

**GIR: Please read the beginning of chapter 20. I explain that Dan has been the middle man for U&Y. He convinced her to give Ulrich another chance.**

**Janika: Unfortunately, you weren't the first. So sorry. I don't know about the 'twisted hothead' part but everything else is true.**

**CLNut: Thank you very much for your vote of confidence. Again, good deduction but if Dan did kill Sissy then you must ask yourself: How did Dan get a gun? BTW, the answer to your other question is 20.**

**thesuperdot: I'll explain everything about Dan's arm (and his past) two chapters from now (sees Blood Vampire looking over my shoulder). I hate to say this but X.A.N.A. had nothing to do with Odd being punched.**

**Diamond-Halo: Yea! I love marshmallows. Yummy. Anyway, you'll like this block it's sort of a tell-all thing.**

**bbsidekick: Thanks for the compliments. The whole block idea really helps out when writing complex stories like such. Although, it also takes a lot more time to make but in the long run it's definitely worth it.**

**Stefanie Johnson: I can see you like the fluff. My 'AWE' count just reached 6. Sorry that I wasn't able to get you in last chapter.**

**Silver Taurus: Yes, I can see how that can get on some peoples' nerves but don't worry. Dan isn't going to do very many good deeds right now.**

**tomoe-the-sheath: Thanks for keeping up. I hope to hear from you more now.**

**A/N: I'm going hunting this weekend so I won't be able to read your reviews or update. When I get back on Sunday night I'll try to upload the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe that nobody mentioned the fact that I didn't have this during the last block. You guys need to start paying attention to details (hint, hint). Anyway, I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters except for Dan and Jessica.**

* * *

In a dorm at Kadic---

_There lay a boy with his head on the desk; a frightened young lad. His right arm is acting as a pillow. As hard as it was the dense plastic exterior made as soft as a real pillow. It didn't matter to him what it was because he was so exhausted for the day's events. Yet he had not done much to cause sweat or fatigue. He was emotionally depleted; crying himself to sleep._

_Beside his head is a book folded open. That book contained his innermost private thoughts. It was what he truly thought of; things that this world would never otherwise hear. This is what is written on the page:_

"_I've decided to write to you today in English because it's a lot easier to express myself than in French. Today was like all the other days I've had here at Kadic. People don't know me; they think I'm a new student even though I've been here for a couple of months. This has been going on for some time and is starting to seep into my mind. I want to have friends and have fun but I'm afraid that there is a catalyst between them and me._

_It's a question. A simple one too. That question has been asked so many times in my head I'm starting to wonder if it will ever be greeted by a response. It is what drove me here and it has been keeping me going and not relenting. _

_However, why must it still remain unanswered? I do not understand why I must continue living in Limbo. Perhaps that answer is like the answer to my original thought and it too will not be answered. Why must I be tortured like this? How much more must I suffer to put my mind at rest? _

_For almost four years I have sought the person who can give me the truth. This is my last hope. If I am unsuccessful then I fear that I may do the worst to myself. Jessica was the name of the person who gifted me with the metal. She is now under an alias. I know these facts to be certain. I also know that she is near._

_I write these words with a heavy heart. I am saddened by my lack of knowledge. Everyday I wake up an hour prior to the most kids' alarms going off to perform routine maintenance. Everyday I hide in fear of their thoughts. Everyday I relive what happened that dreadful night. My arm and the void it masks is a constant reminder._

'_Vengeance is for the Lord' is a phrase that I've come to accept. I yearn yet dread for the day that I will discover my past. I am uncertain of my feelings because I don't know if I will confront her as the kind and gentle spirit that I am. If she were to be uncaring then I don't think I could hold myself back. Either way, I shall learn the truth. I pray that I the later won't happen and that He will grant me patients._

_The death of Sissy is disturbing. She was my only friend here and now she has been shot. I am left lonely, again. However, there is one item about this terrible act that concerns me. The police investigated the scene yet they came out with empty evidence bags. Not even the bullet was among them. Whoever did this deed should pay dearly for I am mourning my loss greatly right now."_


	23. An Army of One

**A/N: I added a new paragraph to this chapter. I didn't like how I left you guys in suspense so I decided to not be cruel (sort of) and let you know what happened. Just read the last scene and you'll know what I mean.**

**A/N: I really don't like making long chapters. However, sometimes it just can't be avoided. My hunting trip was disappointing. My dad and I didn't see a thing (as far as deer and elk go). Anyway, I did have time to proofread and edit this chapter so I hope you like it.**

**Janika: Nice summary of the chapter. I know people don't like it too much when I write those but I have to do it. BTW, the answer is that they won't avoid getting beat up (well, sort of).**

**thesuperdot: You'll see. Just wait.**

**Blood Vampire: I had a feeling that you were close by. I've read both your updates and I'll try to give you some more ideas but my schedule is insane this week.**

**CLNut: Thanks for the support. BTW, you are the second death threat that I've gotten so I guess I'm loved here. Thanks again. The chapter is so short because I don't like writing long chapters (with few exceptions) and I've gotten across all the points I wanted to say.**

**J(at)Lyoko: You'll see it in five minutes if you stay online. I'll tell you why it's metal (among other things) next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe that nobody mentioned the fact that I didn't have this during the last block. You guys need to start paying attention to details (hint, hint). Anyway, I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters except for Dan and Jessica.**

* * *

At the Park---

I watched in awe and amazement as the X.A.N.A. possessed Dan lifted the bench where Yumi and I were sitting just a minute ago and flung it onto the pathway. He did it with such distain and hate that it made a crack in the pavement. I put my phone back in my pocket and ran in the direction away from X.A.N.A. tugging Yumi along with me.

"Well, any plans?" She asked barely being able to keep up with me.

"All I can think of is running," I replied, "How about you?"

"It's a good idea but one of us has to go to the factory and help Aelita." I slowed to let her ketch up with to me. She did. I turned my head to see the progress that X.A.N.A. made in trying to hunt us down. He was starting to run.

Yumi proposed, "Ulrich, how's this: one of us distracts Dan while the other goes to the factory."

"It's better than anything I could come up with but two questions, who's going and how do we distract him?"

"Let me go. I can't run in this dress anyway. I don't know about the second. You'll have to think of something." Yumi said. We came into a fork in the road and stopped. The right path led to downtown and thus the factory. The left circled around the park in a wavy path. I looked back thinking that Dan was right behind us but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" I asked. Yumi turned her head and scanned the park. Trees and dense foliage clouded our vision as we searched for any human activity. 'I don't get it. He should be right on our tail.' I thought.

"I don't know." Yumi replied confused.

"Well, just go and be careful. He could be anywhere." I replied finally letting her hand free. I watched as she ran off in the direction of the factory. 'She really looks good in that dress.' I thought. Then I heard the sound of leaves rustling near by. I looked over and saw Dan begin to sprint towards Yumi.

Instinctively, I searched for something to hinder him; something to throw at him. Searching my surroundings, I spotted some small to medium sized rocks. I grabbed a handful and began to throw them at Dan.

"Stay away from her!" I yelled launching the biggest of the rocks at him. To my delight it hit him dead center in the back of the head. The impact fazed him and he stumbled over his feet. However, Dan evaded falling and turned around to face me. X.A.N.A.'s symbol in his eyes turned from a "happy" yellow to bloodthirsty red in literally a blink of an eye. I had a really bad feeling about this.

I continued lobbing stones at him. He deflected the first few rocks with his mechanical arm while walking towards me. I began to pace backwards so he wouldn't get too close.

My ammunition was depleted and I threw the last round; he caught it. Dan smiled proudly displaying his prize it in his hand then he enclosed his fist around it and grinded the rock into a fine powder. He released his grip and the dust blew in the wind.

"So be it." X.A.N.A. replied in sync with Dan's voice. He then ran towards me with his right arm poised for action. After he released it I jumped back and dodged his thrust then I ran.

* * *

Sometime later at the Factory---

I got in the elevator and pushed the red button. I was hunched over trying to grab my breath. When the door opened I was greeted by Jeremy's voice on the PA system.

"Well, it's about time someone showed up. For a minute or two I was starting to think that I would have to go to Lyoko this time." He said sarcastically. I knew that he was trying to cheer me up and lighten the mood.

"I'm sure Aelita would love that, Jeremy." I replied stepping into my scanner. Then I heard him chuckle in the background. He knows I'm right.

"Transfer, Yumi. Scanner, Yumi. Virtualization!"

When I entered Lyoko I was met by a yelling Aelita. She was calling my name while being chased by three hornets. I unraveled my fan and positioned myself to throw it.

"Aelita! Get down!" I warned releasing it into the air. My weapon swirled across the green landscape in an arc. It split up the three hornets and convinced them hide behind nearby trees. I then caught my fan.

"Where's the tower?" I asked still fatigued from my jog here.

Aelita pointed in the direction she was running and said, "It's over there." I turned my head and saw the red aura. We had a straight path to the tower that was about one-hundred yards away.

"Jeremy, are there any more enemies besides the three hornets?" I asked aloud.

"No, it's just those three," he replied, "but be careful because I think they're planning something." I switched from observing the tower to analyzing the trees that the three were hiding behind. As I was moving my body, my attention was shifted to a bug flying some twenty-odd feet away from us over the digital void towards the tower. I turned to the other side and saw the other two doing the same.

The three bugs stopped and hid behind trees again about ten yards in front of us. Two on the left; one on the right.

"Okay, Aelita, let's go." I told her walking slowly down the path with my fan spread out. Aelita was close behind me as I could hear her footsteps.

As we approached the hornet's nest the two on the left revealed their location and began firing laser shot at us. I deflected one of the blasts and the other missed. Then I felt a stinging sensation on my right side and fell to the ground.

"Yumi, you've got seventy life points left." Jeremy announced. Aelita helped me to my feet and I continued to deflect laser shots.

"Thanks, Jeremy." I replied regaining my balance. The hornets were changing positions. They retreated a few more yards and one from the left flew to the right. We began walking towards our destination again.

Even though neither of us couldn't see X.A.N.A.'s monsters I had a feeling that were about to launch another attack. I stopped walking and motioned Aelita to do the same. Then I saw a wing of one of the hornets on the left fluttering behind the tree. Naturally, I threw my fan in a preemptive attack.

It made two vertical incisions through the tree's trunk. The first cut was from the release. The second was made by the return trip. Between the slices was a small explosion that resulted in the alerting of the other two hornets.

They fired rapidly and hit me multiple times. I refused to move because I had to wait and retrieve my weapon. Otherwise it would disappear into the void. Aelita screamed my name but I ignored it and shoved her aside.

"Yumi, watch out! You have only forty life points left!" Jeremy yelled as I caught my fan. The hornets for a third time changed spots. They were about half way to the tower and were hiding on each side. Aelita and I decided to run this time.

X.A.N.A. might be an evil computer genius virus but I guess his program has flaws because I, again, executed the same attack pattern to take down the second hornet as I did with the first. However, in doing so I was hit trice. The last hornet disappeared underneath the bridge to the tower; waiting in ambush. We didn't have any choice but to advance.

"Jeremy do you have a fix on the last hornet's location?" I asked with Aelita at my side as we neared the flaming tower.

"Sort of," he reported, "According to my data, the last one is right behind you but I can't see it." When that thought finally processed in my brain it was too late. The last hornet arose from underneath the bridge and devirtualized me.

"Aelita, run!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs seeing Yumi devirtualize. She was at 60 life points and was almost to the tower. Aelita did but the hornet still persisted. It pained me seeing her being shot.

I watched as her stats went down. Fifty...forty...thirty. I just couldn't take it any more! "Aelita, you have thirty life points left get in that tower, now!" I demanded. Twenty...ten. Aelita was just feet away from the tower when the hornet fired the mortal blow. Aelita dove in mid air trying to evade it. I held my breath in suspense.

* * *

Meanwhile at the park---

Dan is a one man army. He's more powerful and cunning than I thought. The shear weight of his arm is made up for in his strength and stealth. My original plan was to out run him until the tower was deactivated but that didn't exactly work. You see, Dan being possessed with X.A.N.A. made him the perfect killing machine.

I can't really explain it but he knew exactly where I was this whole time; even now. He hides in anticipation behind bushes and on top of trees then when I run by him he jumps out and attacks. We've had three skirmishes already and I ended up with one or two broken ribs, a dislocated right shoulder, bruises on my legs that hurt like the devil and a very scratched up tuxedo. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

I've circled the park twice in our mini-battles and was exhausted. Arriving at the overturned bench for the third time I stopped for a breather. My left arm was holding my chest together. It hurt to inhale air but I managed.

Unaware of my surroundings I began to scan the vicinity. I had no idea as to the whereabouts of Dan so I was feeling a little scared. He could very well kill me today. Regardless of all the pain I was experiencing I'm just happy that Yumi wouldn't suffer the same fate. If worst comes to worst then I'm glad that she lived.

As I was probing the area my eye's attention was shifted from an overturned trash can to the tree on my right side. I saw a blurry figure swing down from a branch. I stepped back but it was too late. Dan's feet collided with my face. The brute force of the impact caused me to black out for a few seconds. My escape was futile.

I was woken prematurely from my coma as Dan slammed his metal fist into the base of my spine. I yelled out in pain.

He then spoke, "You should be thankful that this one knows so much about combat. Otherwise, you could be in even more pain." After that was said, I felt his metallic hand on my chin and another hand on top of my head.

As my head was twisted in an unnatural direction I saw a bright white light. Is this the light that everybody sees when they die? I couldn't fully comprehend what it is because of my condition. As it consumed me all I could think of is Yumi. I'm so glad that I finally showed her how I feel. If this is my time to go then I would die a happy person...at the spot where we kissed.

* * *

At the Black Lotus---

I found myself staring at the red leather booth adjacent from me. It took me a while to figure out what had actually happened. The battle in Lyoko was quite fierce but it looks like Aelita pulled it off in the end. Time reversal can really screw with your mind. You travel back in time and when you arrive at the proper point you are left completely clueless. Sometimes you can be in the most unusual and embarrassing situations.

The moment that I was in right now I would be classify as unusual since I was just staring blankly at the furniture. A waiter even came by and offered to take our order for drinks. I woke from my trance and told him my beverage of choice.

"What would you like Ulrich?" I asked looking over at the empty seat. He wasn't there. A confused look took control of my face.

"Ulrich?" I said looking around the room. I didn't see him anywhere. Then I remembered what had happened. I went off to fight in Lyoko but he stayed back to fight Dan. I could feel my body weaken as my mind finally comprehended the facts.

"Could you come back in a while, please?" I asked the waiter. He left which gave me time to think about the event. Is it possible that Dan being controlled by X.A.N.A. killed him? No, that can't be true. It just can't be!

* * *

**A/N: Okay, like I said at the top my schedule is insane this week. I don't know when I'll have time to write the next chapter so it could be a while. However, don't be discouraged I will finish this story and please, review! Thanks.**


	24. One more time with feeling

**A/N: Remember when I said that the fluff wasn't over? Yeah, well, it isn't! Also, I added another scene to the end of chapter 23 so if you haven't read that then go do so. Lastly, my first assessment of the chapter layout was a little off. That means that you'll have to wait another chapter for Dan's past to be revealed. Sorry.**

**Janika: I'll tell you next chapter but he does know a few moves. You know, I had a feeling that we had a lot in common. You better fix that Aorta Valve.**

**mizZ hypocrite 101: Thanks for the encouragement. Me likey strange plots twists.**

**Blood Vampire: No and because it makes for good ratings. I like suspense.**

**stargirl: It's review like yours that let me know I'm going a good job. A first time reviewer coating me with affectionate words...I appreciate it very much. Sorry I got fluff on the brain.**

**CLNut/13th Pearl: Next chapter. Everything will be said in the next chapter. I have plans for Odd too so don't worry. He'll have a role to play.**

**A/N: Okay, I'm nearing the triple digits for reviews so let me say this: **

**WHOEVER IS THE 100TH REVIEWER SHALL HAVE A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM.**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe that nobody mentioned the fact that I didn't have this during the last block. You guys need to start paying attention to details (hint, hint). Anyway, I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters except for Dan and Jessica.**

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway of Odd's and Ulrich's dorm---

'He's just lucky I've been so busy this week with Ulrich and Yumi.' I thought wondering when Odd was going to get back from dinner. This week I noticed that a can of soda was missing from my refrigerator. I also discovered an empty can in Odd's trash can the same day. 'Ulrich couldn't have done that because he was sick and Odd is the only one who had a descent motive.'

Normally, I don't get so angry about something so minor but the fact that he was in my room looking around without me frightened me. I have a lot of sensitive material in there and I don't want him to discover it.

As I was pacing the floor I heard the door open. I listen to the footsteps. They were light and brisk; it was Odd.

"Hey, Odd, can I talk to you for a minute." I asked coming up from behind him.

"Uh, well, actually I wanted to talk to you." He said looking down at the floor while playing with his fingers. It seemed liked he has something to confess since he was acting so nervous.

"Alright, you go first." I directed moving to his right side.

"Well, you see Dan I don't know how to say this exactly but," Odd stuttered, "I sort of went into your room and took something from you the other day and I'd just like to say that I'm sorry." The anger in my body quickly subsided as I heard the word "sorry" come out of his mouth. 'Well, I guess he's a halfway descent person, although, his timing is a little suspicious.'

It's not like I _wanted_ to punch Odd it's just that he needed to learn a lesson in people's privacy. He obviously has learned his lesson since he's apologizing but I still need to know if found out.

"Well, I glad that you told me this. I was actually going to confront you with the same issue except a little differently. Anyway, was the can of pop the only thing that you took?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's it. I'll buy you a new one if you want me to." He said in a high pitched voice.

"I'd like that very much. Did you read any of my documents?" I asked.

"Just one. It was from a Reed Corporation saying that you could come by their labs any time. What is the Reed Corporation anyway?" He answered.

"It's a corporation that does a lot of deals with the government. I can't say what they really do because I don't know. They're very secret," I replied, "By the way if you ever come in my room without my permission again, I'll kill you," I replied in a calm voice swinging my left arm around his neck, "Got it?" I then gave him a playful shake with my left arm smiling.

"Hehe...sure." Odd responded. We then went our separate ways.

* * *

The Black Lotus---

I'm really going to have a talk with Jeremy about this. He needs to make that time reversal program give us like a five second delay before time restarts again. Apparently, this trip caused me to come back when I was in the bathroom relieving myself. Before I realized where I was I fell over and landed on the floor. Thank God I was the only one in the room at the time.

Before I time returned to normal I could have sworn that Dan snapped my neck. The impression of Dan's metal arm could still be felt around my chin. I went over to the sink and washed my hands then I splashed water on my face. It felt so weird to just be perfectly healthy after such a savage beating.

I was no match for him. His arm slows him down considerably but it didn't matter. He knows how to hunt. I was amazed at how he knew where I was and knew where I was going throughout the whole battle. There is something up with him. The average person shouldn't know how to kill like he does.

I exited the bathroom and saw Yumi sitting in our booth with her arms covering her head which was on the table. It looked like she was crying. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yumi, are you okay?" I asked. The sound of my voice grabbed her attention as she lifted her head up showing tears of sorrow. Those tears suddenly turned into tear of joy as she embraced me with the tightest hug I have ever experienced. I tried to inhale but her overpowering arms collapsed my lungs. After about ten seconds of attempted murder she let up.

"Ulrich, I thought you were dead," Yumi began, sniffling, "It really scared me that you weren't sitting across from me."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here." I replied wrapping my arm around her waist. Her crying stopped soon as we both sat down next to each other side by side in our booth. The waiter arrived and asked for our orders. We again gave him our orders.

The dinner pasted rather quickly the second time around mostly because of the fact that a huge burden had been lifted from my shoulders. I didn't have to apologize to Yumi. She loved me and I loved her. I had been wondering if she did for about a year and all this time the answer was yes. Looking back on it I find it funny because we both felt the same way. I just wish I would have told her earlier.

The meal ended, I filled out the blank check and we moved on to our fortune cookies. I opened mine and it said, "Be thankful that you don't have to pay for the meal. Your lucky number is 758-2453." 'What the?! Oh, I get it. Thanks Dan.' I thought sarcastically. 'Hold on, how does he know Yumi's number?' My attention was shifted over to a laughing girl beside me.

"What is it?" I asked. Her hands were covering her face. Yumi was laughing uncontrollably. "Yumi...hello..." I said in a playful manner.

"You of all people should know." She replied between giggles. 'What in the world did Dan tell Yumi?' I thought. I tried to take the slip of paper out of her hands and read it for myself but she held it away from me at a distance.

"Come on, Yumi what's it say?" I asked getting impatient. She continued to hide it from me.

"I'm not going to tell you," she replied, "Come on, let's go." Yumi said changing the subject. 'I guess I have no other choice. I'll have to ask Dan tomorrow.' I thought as we left the restaurant.

"So, do you want to go to the park...again?" Yumi asked putting an arm around my neck. I looked at her and she had a smirk on her face. My initial answer was obviously yes but then I remembered the events that "didn't" happen. Suddenly, the park felt like death trap. The pain that I experienced then resurfaced and circulated through my brain.

"Ulrich? What is it?" She asked. I forgot to answer her.

"Uh...well, it's just that some _things_ happened when Dan and I were fighting." I answered.

"Like what?"

"Yumi, before we start talking about this let's go somewhere 'safe'." I replied.

"H-How about the factory." I suggested.

"Okay."

* * *

At the roof of the Factory---

Yumi and I climbed up the ropes to the roof of the factory to watch the sun set. It was a lot more comforting here than the park. For one I felt safe and two I had a good idea as to what Yumi had planned. We were sitting up against the concrete rail. She was sitting at my right side.

"So what happened?" She asked laying her head on my shoulder with a full view of the sun. My right arm was entwined with her left.

Over the course of a few minutes I managed to tell her everything that happened. To say the least it really shocked her especially when I told her that my neck was broken. However, every time I told her about something bad happening she seemed to get closer to me.

I didn't notice it before but Yumi is wearing some kind of perfume. It's light but the fragrance seemed to fit her. She smelled like...like a rose. A beautiful red rose.

"...and then time returned to the past." I finished my story. Yumi had somehow untangled our arms and put both of hers around me. I slipped one of mine around her waist.

"Looks like you went through a lot," she said pulling my face towards hers, "Do you still want to know what my fortune said?"

"Yeah, I do." I replied.

"It said this..." She then leaned over and her lips touched mine. I pulled Yumi closer to me to savor the moment. Kissing her for the second time felt like the first. There was so much shock in the initial touch that it just overwhelmed me. Yumi's such a wonderful girl.

Being technically dead made me rethink my life a little. Although, I only had a few seconds to do so but my thoughts were entirely consumed by my love for her. Without Yumi I don't know where I'd be.

She hugged me after we finally broke apart. As she was doing so she read the inscription on the slip of paper, "Kiss the boy sitting next to you if you haven't done so already. Your lucky number is 758-9802."

"You're so sweet Ulrich." She said resting her body on mine. Yumi must be tired because she stayed like that for while. I didn't mind being her personal couch though; I've always liked being with her.

* * *

**A/N: I swear on the integrity of former President Clinton (very reassuring isn't it?) that I will update this story in two days. Also, my _AWE_ count is currently at 6. Can it go higher?**


	25. Dan's Past Revealed

**A/N: This is the longer chapter that I've written. I can't stand it; my hands are almost numb. Anyway, did you guys get my Clinton reference form ch. 24? I love Clinton jokes. Okay, in this chapter there is a time frame. Just read it (and review) first then look at this:**

**Week 1: Jessica starts acting weird**

**Week 2: Jessica is sick**

**Week 3: Jessica invites everybody to her house. That's when it happens.**

**Week 4: Halloween**

**Gir: Sorry.**

**The-Angel-from-Hell-09/10: Interesting scenario. Sorry but I couldn't update because FanFiction was shut down for 2 days. Thanks for reviewing. Haven't seen you in a while.**

**mizZhypocrite 101: I always put full names when I review. It's not going to change either (it's good for future reference). Yeah, fluffies are great. I like them too. The cookies are one reason why I said to "pay attention to details" in the disclaimer. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Black Cherry Cola: Where should I begin? I can't believe that you thought that it was over. lol. Also, I will finish this story…someday…yeah, someday…Thanks for reading.**

**J(at)Lyoko: It was a joke. Don't take it that seriously. If you want to kill someone then write a one-shot. Thanks for stoppin' by.**

**Janika: Thanks for the compliments. I also appreciate you proof reading the majority of this chapter. You get something special…**

**thesuperdot: Thanks, man. I think you'll like this chapter.**

**mvdj: Right…**

**The 13th Pearl: Two death threats for this chapter? Not bad if you ask me. Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy.**

**A/N: Okay, my _AWE_ count is at 11. My death threat count is at 5. Thanksgiving is a few days away and I plan to do some typing (among other things). Don't forget: **

**WHOEVER IS THE 100TH REVIEWER SHALL HAVE A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM and no double posting (but you can review other chapters)!**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe that nobody mentioned the fact that I didn't have this during the last block. You guys need to start paying attention to details (hint, hint). Anyway, I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters except for Dan and Jessica.**

**

* * *

**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Janika**

* * *

The next day in Chemistry class---

'Come on, ring already!!!' I thought staring at the clock as my stomach started to growl. Jeremie was sitting next to me looking around the room. He seemed as bored as I was.

My mind was starting to wander. I looked back at the clock and the second hand was at two which meant it was overdue. 'I wonder if X.A.N.A.'s behind this. Making us stay here in Chemistry class forever. That'd be a good way to kill us.' Just then the bell rang. I felt so relieved. Jeremie, Ulrich and I walked out of Mrs. Hertz class together.

"It's about time. I don't get it, Jeremie. The second hand was already past the two and the bell still didn't ring. I think X.A.N.A's behind this. Could you check?" I asked Jeremie. Ulrich laughed.

"Odd, come on, you can't be serious," Jeremie replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Why would X.A.N.A. want to mess with the clocks?"

"To keep us in Chemistry forever! Don't you see it? He can make us starve to death since we couldn't get out of class!" I tried to reason with Jeremie about the seriousness of the situation but I have a feeling that it isn't going to work.

"Odd, you're just hungry. Don't worry about it. Now, let's get something to eat. I too am hungry." Ulrich said as we walked out the double doors to be greeted by Yumi.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" Yumi said standing by the usual tree.

"Hi, Yumi." Ulrich said in a soft lovable voice. Yumi blushed.

"Hey, Yumi. Don't worry it's nothing. Odd's just hungry again. You know how he gets." Jeremie said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, I get it. Well, then let's go." Yumi said. I led the way to the cafeteria and everybody else followed.

We got our food a sat down at the table. Today's meal was mystery meat which is mysteriously inedible and smashed potatoes also known as very flat French fries. I also got a side of salad with slop; better known as watered down salad dressing. I couldn't figure out what flavor it was.

Ulrich looked over the room which was nearly empty. He finally broke the silence and said, "Guys, I think we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Jeremie asked.

"X.A.N.A.'s last attack; he took control of Dan and he tried to kill me," Ulrich explained in a soft voice, "Look, Dan's right arm is entirely mechanical which mean X.A.N.A. could control it at any moment and come after us."

"Are you joking?" I said. If not then no wonder his punch knocked me out cold.

"'fraid not, Odd." Ulrich replied.

"What should we do?" asked Yumi, "We have to find out more about it."

"Yeah, but the only way I can see us doing that is to tell him about Lyoko," Jeremie stated, "I mean how else would you explain how we know about his arm?"

"Good point. I guess were going to have to tell him then." Ulrich concluded. The mere idea sent shivers down my spine. We've never told anybody about Lyoko before.

"Whoa, hold on Ulrich," Jeremie cautioned, "We have no idea how he'll react. He could tell others."

"Listen, Jeremie, we're telling him. I don't feel like getting my neck broken again." Ulrich rubbed his neck uneasily.

"Say what!?" I said confused. For once in my life I felt like not eating.

"During the attack I had to fight Dan and he broke my neck just before time returned to the past. He knows how to kill. It's like he was trained or something."

"You're not joking are you?" Jeremie asked amazed; Ulrich nodded, "Well, if he's that powerful then I guess we have no choice. When do you want to break the news?"

"When we're done eating. I can't wait any longer." Ulrich said.

* * *

The hallway of Ulrich's and Odd's dorm--- 

We walked in silence to Dan's room. I knocked on the door. Dan opened it a second later.

"Uh, hey…guys" He said eyeing us. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting company.

"Dan we need to talk to you," Ulrich began, "Would you mind if we came in? It's kind of important."

"Okay...," Dan replied still unsure of our intentions, "Come on in."

We accepted his reluctant invitation and entered his room. I sat on the floor against the door. Jeremie was on his bed and Ulrich and Yumi were sitting together on the vacant bed. Dan had a commanding view of us from his computer chair.

He closed a folder on his desk and said, "So, what brings you guys to my room?"

"We'd like to talk to you about your…arm." Ulrich replied.

Suddenly, Dan's facial expressions turned from a natural curious look to a stunned serious stare at Ulrich. "What do you mean?" Dan demanded with a threatening tone.

"Your right arm. It's fake. It's made of metal." Ulrich answered.

Dan closed his eyes and sighed heavily. His shoulders sunk down low. "Only two people here know about that. Which one of them told you?" He asked, depressing. His eyes were downcast.

"That's the thing. You see…" Ulrich then started to explain the whole deal about Lyoko and X.A.N.A. Jeremie interrupted him from time to time to add details. Yumi and I didn't say a word except to explain what our Lyoko characters looked like. It's a lot of information for one day. I think he took it pretty well.

"You guys are freakin' idiots," Dan recapped the situation, "…that would be my thought if you hadn't mentioned my arm. However, since you did I have no other choice but to accept what you said as true. So what you're saying is that this X.A.N.A. virus infected my arm and took control of me. I then tried to kill you and Yumi yesterday but nobody remembers it except for you four."

"Well, there is Aelita too." Jeremie added.

"Okay, so five then. Anything else?" Dan wondered sarcastically.

"No, that's pretty much it but you need to understand that there is a possibility that X.A.N.A. could re-infect you," Jeremie explained, "So to prevent that from happening we'd like to know more about your arm. Maybe I could make a device that would help."

"I'd appreciate that very much," Dan said, "The last thing I need is someone's blood on my hands," The confidence in Dan's voice began to rise, "Do any of you guys have weak stomachs by any chance?" That question made me hungry.

We all said no and in response Dan said, "Then let me show you who I really am." He then took off his shirt and pinched his bicep. Instantly the skin on his arm removed itself displaying a very complex configuration of metals. I stared in awe at the contraption and so did Jeremie.

"It's made out of a titanium alloy and is pretty much indestructible," Dan stated, "It's made by the Reed Corporation here in town. They make new upgrades and models while I try them out. I have a contract with them. The skin you saw was an upgrade I got about a year ago. It's called the 'Flesh Maker'. It makes a dense polycarbonate structure or plastic cover my arm disguising it as a normal limb. This thing is so advanced that I can even feel a few feelings while my skin is 'on'. The other upgrade on this model is a strength upgrade." Dan pointed to a knob on the inner side of his right arm, "I can turn this dial and my strength will increase anywhere between one and ten times my normal capacity. It's come in handy a lot."

There was an awkward silence after he finished his sentence. Dan didn't say anything; he just stared blankly at the floor. We looked at each other in confusion. After some time I broke the silence and asked, "Hey, Dan, if you don't mind would you tell us how you got that." Yumi leaned over and kicked me. I doubled over coughing in pain. Dan laughed.

"It's alright. I don't mind answering that question," Dan replied smiling, "But before I do you all must promise me that you won't tell another soul about this."

We all agreed solemnly.

"Good. Also, I'd just like to say that if I start crying in the middle of telling it I don't want you to think any less of me; what happened that night still haunts me." Dan closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay…it all started a little over four years ago. I was nine years old at the time and was living in America. Like most kids at that age I had a group of friends. Kind of like you guys. My friends' names were Aaron, Adam, Joey and Jessica. We were all very close and did everything together. Jessica was my best friend though. She and I had more in common then anybody else in the group. But that all changed.

About a month before Halloween four years ago she started to act very strange. First, all the sudden she tried to get close to me; physically close; both during school and after school. I knew that she liked me more than any other boy but at age nine? Something was going on; I didn't like it. However, every time I asked about her behavior she would just change the subject. That went on for a whole week.

Then, the next week she mysteriously didn't even come to school. Don't ask me why. I tried calling her at home but I couldn't reach her. The following week she said that she had a very bad cold and had to go to the hospital. I had no reason to not believe her but it was all too strange.

That week she invited all of us to go to her house to celebrate something. I forgot what we were going to celebrate but I and my friends agreed to come. It was going to be a slumber party.

You see, Jessica's dad was rich. Her house was huge and had a lot of things so when you're offered an invite you don't reject it.

Anyway, we all arrive there at about 6:00 PM. Everything was going as planned. That is, we were all having a great time and having fun. Jessica's parents were out on a date so we had the whole place to ourselves until late at night. Like I said everything was fine until about 11:30 PM.

We were all playing some board game that was getting boring. Jessica offered to get a new one from her parents' bedroom. We agreed and she left to get it. However, about ten minutes later she still hadn't come back. Aaron went to find her first…,"

Dan's voice was starting to get weak. I looked at his face and it seemed like he was in anguish. He continued, "The next time I saw him would be at his memorial service." Dan broke out into tears. Everybody was shocked. Not at seeing a guy cry but at what we just heard. I didn't know what to say.

Thankfully, Yumi broke the silence, "Dan, if it's too hard then you don't have to tell us. I think we have a good idea as to what happened next." She went over and put her hand on his left shoulder.

Dan looked up at her, "Thanks but I have to finish it. I always answer a question." He closed his eyes and relaxed. Yumi sat down again.

"After Aaron had been gone for five minutes Joey went next. Ten minutes after that Adam followed." Water could be seen falling to the floor from Dan's face. "Strangely enough, nobody heard any screams or yells. So I was left alone. I knew that something was wrong. Five minutes after Adam left I too decided to check out what was going on.

I walked to her parents' bedroom but stopped before the closed door. Something was telling me to be careful. I can't really say what it was but something was trying to warn me. I hesitated in opening the door but I eventually got it about three-fourths the way open and peered inside.

Everything was normal. The bed was made and the room was all tidied up to look nice. Convince that there wasn't any danger I walked inside. In the middle of the room I called out for Jessica. I received no reply.

Then I heard the door click shut. I turned my head towards it but it was too late. Jessica trust a kitchen knife at me. Like I said, it was too late. The blade penetrated my right arm and even went into my chest." Dan lifted his right arm up and pointed to a vertical incision about a half inch tall. It hadn't healed very well. After a few seconds he set his arm back down and continued his testimony.

"After I felt the pain of the knife cut through my body I can't really say with certainty of what happened next. Once Jessica let go of the knife I turned to face her and I struck her head with my left arm. It was a weak hit but it was the only thing I could do in my defense. After that I blacked out.

Some time later when I came to I was lying on the floor in a pool of blood and Jessica was knocked out. I pulled the knife out of my arm; there is no way to describe the pain I felt.

I knew I didn't have long to live so I crawled along the bloodstained carpet to the dresser that had a phone on it. With my left arm I tugged on the phone's modem cord and made it fall to the ground. The receiver was off the hook and I heard dial tone. Quickly, I dialed 9-1-1 which is the emergency number in America. I then got connected and told the person on the other line where I was and what happened. However, as I was doing so I could feel my body weaken. The last line I could remember saying was, 'Just help me.' I then blacked out again." Dan closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly.

After pausing a few seconds he added, "There was no way I should have won that fight. The next thing I remembered was waking up in the hospital with bandages over my chest and right arm. The doctor told me that the knife severed my central nervous system of my right arm making it impossible for it to move again. So he had to amputate it while I was unconscious. Otherwise the dead nerve would have spread further into my body.

One day while I was in recover watching TV I turned to a news program. They had a headline that read 'Midnight Massacre Trial Underway'. It sounded interesting so I watched. A minute later I figured out that they were talking about the night Jessica stabbed me. Somehow this 'Massacre' had gotten national attention. It's also when I learned that my friends were dead.

However, before I could get a prosthetic arm I had to testify in court about what happened that night. Apparently, the police arrested Jessica and she was being held at the police station.

During my time in court the lawyer prosecuting the case asked if I would like to say something to the defendant. I did and asked her why she killed them. However, since it was a court proceeding she couldn't give an answer.

The press was all over the case. There were so many cameras I couldn't believe it. After I gave my testimony I was bombarded with interviews and exclusives every minute of the day. They wouldn't let up.

A week later the final ruling was to take place. I decided to attend. That day changed my life. Even more so than the night of the party. The verdict was not guilty!"

There was another awkward moment of silence. Yumi began to sob; Ulrich comforted her. Dan just breathed slowly in and out like before.

"After the trial the doctor told me that he called some prosthetic making companies. However, a representative from the Reed Corporation overheard him and talked to me before the others did.

He told me that his corporation had a contract with the Department of Defense in cybernetic development. He wasn't too specific but I'll cut to the chase. Professor Helen was his name and he offered me a contract that said if I'll try out new models and upgrades for prosthetic arms then in exchange I wouldn't have to pay for them. Naturally, I agreed. He also said that I'd get the newest, top-of-the-line models.

Once I got out of the hospital I tried to get back into society. Unfortunately, the kids at school didn't help. Jessica had switched schools too. Since the hearings had gotten so much publicity no one would talk to me. They thought I was some sort of psycho or something. About three months later they pretty much ran me out of school.

After that happened, I fell into a deep depression. For the next few months all I could think about was why Jessica killed them. However, I couldn't find an answer. That question drove me to seek her out.

Three-and-a-half years later, I'm here still trying to find her but I know I'm very close. Earlier this year, I received a lead from one of her relatives who is sympathetic to me. Her Uncle Ben told me that she changed her name and came here. He didn't know what she changed it to." Dan rolled his chair around to the paper weighted desk and grabbed the folder he closed earlier.

"I have four suspects…"

* * *

**A/N: What? Were you expecting something else?**


	26. The Plan of Attack

**A/N: This block will focus mainly on Dan. I think that you guys will like where this is going though. I'll also try to avoid doing too much with him since he is an ACC. I also decided to do away with the "mystery man" chapter becuase you know Dan's past has finally been revealed. Anyway, without further delay:**

**thesuperdot: I'm never going to forget what you posted. NEVER. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Black Cherry Cola: This is a typical plot from the depths of my mind. I like complex characters (remember FF7 anyone?). Just remember that there is a reason for everything…thanks for reviewing.**

**Janika: My AWE count is at 12 now. I'll think about you in the future. Thanks for the offer and your review.**

**J(at)Lyoko: You'll find out in the first paragraph. Yeah Sissy is on that list but...thanks for reviewing (I don't want to say too much).**

**Blood Vampire: Sorry, not yet. I think you'll like this though. Thanks for reviewing.**

**The 13th Pearl: You'll find out what she looks like in this chapter. I actually thought about ending this story like that but then I decided to put a twist on things. It's not going be like you said. Thanks for reviewing. Also, Janika's name in real life is not Janika. Thanks for visiting my website and yes, I did name Dan after myself.**

**Kree the Wolf: Your wish is my command! Well, no; not really. Thanks for stopping by.**

**A/N: Due to the many double/triple postings by The 13th Pearl my review count is off which means I haven't reach the 100th review mark yet. So sorry (I told you not to double post). Anyway, the real count is 99!!! Lol. So read and review…quickly! Anyway, I thought I'd be nice and give him one for the heck of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters except for Dan and Jessica. Do you guys get sick of reading disclaimers? I do.**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**The 13th Pearl**

* * *

Dan's room--- 

I handed Jeremie the folder. That vanilla flap contained all my efforts over the past few months calibrated into four different people. Emily Leduc, Naomi N'Guyen, Rachael DuPont and Elizabeth "Sissy" Delmas are the four suspects. I know that Sissy is dead but I can't eliminate her yet.

Due to the fact that I hadn't seen Jessica for the past four years I had no idea what she looked like. For all I know she could have had plastic surgery, although I doubt that, changed her hair color and/or altered some other features to hide who she really was. As a matter of fact, the only search criteria I was able to use with complete accuracy was her date of birth which was sometime in the spring thirteen years ago and her eye color which was brown.

The last time I saw her was in court, obviously. She was the same height as me with long hair that went down to mid waist and was styled in one long braid. Jessica also had a pretty smile. However, there was one feature that distinguished her from every other girl and that was the color brown. She had brown hair, brown eyebrows, brown eyelashes and even her skin complexion was slightly tan.

In order to avoid suspicion and not violate any privacy laws, I agreed to myself to only look up information on people who came into the infirmary. As a result, I could only do limited searches whose results were usually incomplete; I didn't have full access to the school's database.

However, I persevered and eventually narrowed the majority of the student body down to four people.

Jeremie interrupted my thought process, "Hey, Dan, I don't think Sissy could be Jessica. She's been here since before we came here and that was about a year-and-a-half ago."

"Well, that's good. I guess I only have three suspects then," I replied, "By any chance do you guys know the other three?"

Jeremie studied the three remaining profiles and then passed it to Odd.

"We've done a few things with each of these girls but I think we could help you more if we knew what Jessica looks like." Jeremie stated. I then told them my last interaction with that murderous maniac. By the time I finished the file had managed to make its way back to me and I put it back on my desk.

After thinking about the situation for a few seconds Odd concluded, "That could be any of them, then."

"Exactly," I nodded, "The only way to find out which one of those girls is Jessica is to get to know them and find out about their pasts."

Odd's eyes lit up like a pin ball machine, "Hey! I got it! We could take each of these girls as our date to the new headmasters' inauguration ball this Saturday!" His comment was quickly responded to by Ulrich's foot. He rammed it into his gut just like Yumi did earlier. I laughed. Yumi smiled at Ulrich.

"Odd, you're going to get killed by the end of the day if you keep this up," I thought out loud, "Jeremie and I am the only ones left to hit you."

Jeremie rebutted, "That's not exactly true, Dan. You did punch Odd after dinner before we returned to the past yesterday." Apparently, I punched Odd before time was set back but the only way I could have done that would be if he hadn't apologized for breaking into my room. Suddenly, all the facts seemed to come together like a jigsaw puzzle.

I stood up and uttered, "You unrepentant little weasel, ODD!" However, I was too late. Odd had already dashed out the door which just then clicked shut. I'm not going to forget this.

"He's going to get it." I said returning to my chair. At this time, I also decided to put my skin and my shirt back on.

"Don't worry about it, Dan," Jeremie said, "We'll help you out. I'll take Emily, Odd will go with Naomi and you can take Rachael. I guess Ulrich is going to go with Yumi." I turned my head to see Yumi laying on Ulrich's shoulder smiling. One of Ulrich's arms was around her waist.

He asked her, "Well, you wanna go, Yumi?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I?" She replied.

"Oh, how cute," I said sarcastically, "Come on Jeremie, let's go work on that device."

"Uh, wait," Ulrich said. I sat back down and listened, "Dan when I was fighting you yesterday X.A.N.A. said through you that you knew a lot about fighting. Have you been trained to fight or something?"

"Not exactly," I replied, "About six months before I came to Kadic, I checked myself into a mental institution because I was having suicidal thoughts.

During one of our group therapy sessions, we were told to tell our roommate why we were there. My roommate's name was Jack Wade and his story was that he was a CIA operative in the past. However, he quit earlier that year but couldn't stop thinking about his missions. He claimed that the CIA must have put a chip in his head before he left because he was thinking about them so often.

For all I know he could have been right. But I'll get to the point. After I told him my story he offered to teach me what he learned during his training. He said that if I were to see her again I should be prepared for a worst-case-scenario which was if Jessica tried to kill me again.

Since then I haven't forgotten what he taught me. It's also the reason why I come up from behind people when I want to talk to them. The best way to get a truthful answer to a question from a person is to ketch them off guard when you ask it.

So, there you go. Jeremie, shall we?"

* * *

**A/N: The first reviewer gets a chapter dedication!**


	27. Do you Believe in Miracles?

**A/N: Do you guys like what I did with Odd? I do. Don't worry; Odd won't get hurt. Anyway, I had no idea writing dialog could take so long. This is it for the block; no joke only two chapters. Also, don't forget Dan was good friends with Sissy.**

**Janika: Maybe I should have a FAQ chapter. Also, you are the 100th review so congratulations. Spelling, grammar and I have never mixed but thanks for reviewing.**

**mizZ hypocrite 101: Thanks for reviewing. I'll be sure to do that.**

**Shadow Dragon99: That's a high rating. Thanks for letting me know.**

**J(at)Lyoko: It's going to be a surprise. Thanks for reviewing.**

**The 13th Pearl/purplegirl13: Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. I just had to set the stage. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Blood Vampire: Your thirst will be satisfied in the next block.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters except for Dan and Jessica. Do you guys get sick of reading disclaimers? I do.**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Janika**

**My 100th reviewer**

* * *

In the hallway of Ulrich's and Odd's dorm--- 

For the remainder of the lunch period Jeremie and I exchanged information. I told him everything I know about my arm. Unfortunately, the bell rang before I could finish so we agreed to meet at a bench in the main lobby after school. He reassured me that he could make something that would stop X.A.N.A. My only worry is that X.A.N.A. would infect me before Jeremie could complete his modified T.A.Z.E.R.

I walked to my room in shock. The thought of somebody finding out about my arm really hit me hard. I knew what would happen if word of me got out. The whole school would be in a huge uproar just like the others schools I've attended. They'll probably petition my parents to make me leave like my first one did.

I didn't feel in control of the situation; probably because I wasn't. However, what else could I have done? Finding out about my arm almost killed one of them. They did promise not to tell anybody, though. I guess I will just have to try to trust them.

My body is still shaking from letting them in on my secret. I don't do this sort of thing on a regular basis.

I don't mind it if people know the truth but whenever they find out usually their next action is to alienate me. However, that wasn't the case today. They weren't judgmental at all. As a matter of fact they were quite…accepting. Nobody has ever treated me like that before. Perhaps I really could trust them after all.

To say the least, I am very grateful for their help. With any luck I might be able to stop searching this weekend. This weekend…five days left until the dance. I couldn't believe it.

As I approached the entrance I notice a familiar metallic gray suitcase sitting in front of my door. I guess the ballistics lab finally got done examining it. I bent over and picked up the case and was reminded of its contents.

Then I realized the horrible truth. It all made sense now; time returning to the past, Sissy's mysterious death and X.A.N.A. controlling me…the first time.

* * *

After school at the bench--- 

I sat in the middle between Yumi and Jeremie. Odd was on the far end keeping a look out for his new stalker. Even though Dan was in the same grade as Odd, Jeremie and me none of us saw him for the rest of the day.

It's been fifteen minutes since the bells for freedom sounded. Jeremie was getting impatient. He even called up Aelita on his laptop to see if X.A.N.A. had activated any towers just in case.

"I'm sorry Jeremie but X.A.N.A. hasn't activated any towers. It's all quite here in Lyoko." Aelita informed him.

"I don't get it. He said that he'd be here." Jeremie complained.

"Do you guys know his number?" Yumi added, "Maybe you could call him."

"Good idea. Does anyone know his number?" Jeremie seconded.

We all shook our heads and went back to thinking. I pulled out my phone to check the time again. Then I remembered. Dan put his number in my speed dial when I was sick!

"Wait! I have his number." I exclaimed pushing my speed dial. After two rings the other line picked up.

"Hello?" A voice said from the other end.

"Dan? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Ulrich. Where are you?"

"I'm at the factory you guys talked about earlier."

"Why are you there? Did you forget to meet Jeremie at the bench?"

"No, I didn't. It's just that…well…I found out who killed Sissy." Dan's voice sounded weak. My eyes widened.

"Who did it?"

I waited for his response but all I got was a few whimpers.

"Dan?" I repeated.

"I did." He uttered in a terrified voice. I gasped. He continued, "I just need some time to think. I need to make sure that this won't happen again."

"But that's impossible. How could you…" The other line went dead. A second later I heard dial tone.

I put the phone back into my pocket and reiterated the conversation I just had with Dan to the rest of the gang and then we all raced to the factory.

* * *

At the factory--- 

I was the first one out of the manhole. When I reached the surface I turned back and helped Yumi out like I always do. Once everybody was above ground we sprinted inside.

I had no idea what Dan meant when he said "to make sure that this won't happen again". That could mean anything. If he was the killer then I wonder what else his arm could do. Maybe he didn't tell us everything.

I remember that Sissy's assassin had a very strange looking gun. It was like it was coming out of the person's body. Whoever killed her also wore denim blue jean like Dan does. If he did possess a gun then I think were going to be in for a rude awakening.

My last thought was confirmed when I heard three heart pounding '_THUDS_' in a row. They were gunshots coming from the rooftop of the factory. Without saying a word I ran ahead of the gang and climbed to the ceiling.

"You shouldn't have come here." A low and sorrowful voice announced as I stepped on the cement tile. Three more shots went off. I covered my ears in response.

"Dan, wait." I said. "What did you mean when you said 'to make sure this won't happen again'?"

The emotionally distressed boy was overlooking the scenery. His right arm was extended downward towards the lake. I looked around and saw an empty gray suitcase with a metal arm prosthetic next to it. It was the arm that he had shown us earlier. I looked back at him and zoomed in on his right arm. It was a rifle.

"I meant what I said. There was no hidden meaning."

Three more bullets went into the water. Then a lone shot echoed in air as it dove into the lake. Dan dropped a magazine that housed the once full cartridges and inserted a new one.

"You're not going to," I hesitated in saying the next word, "kill yourself are you?" By this time the whole gang had joined me in standing behind the shooter.

"The thought had crossed my mind." There was an awkward pause which was followed by another three-round burst. "It's not everyday you find out that you're a killer."

"Don't think like that Dan." Yumi entered the conversation. "You know it was X.A.N.A."

"Yes, I know." Dan's voice started to fluctuate, "It's just that the bullet still came from my arm." Three more spent shelled dropped to the ground with a pinging sound. "I can't help but feel responsible."

"She's dead because of X.A.N.A.!" Odd blurted out. "Not you." Dan sighed.

"I know, Odd but how would you feel if you he made you kill Ulrich?" the tall boy asked. "You would want to kill yourself if you did, wouldn't you?"

Odd hung his head down low. The answer to that question was an obvious "yes". Now I understand how he feels. He let out three more rounds in frustration.

"That doesn't mean you should." Jeremie added.

"Dan…" Yumi walked closer to him.

"Stay back!" he yelled. She stopped in her tracks. "X.A.N.A. could possess me at anytime and this last bullet could be for you."

A second later the young beautiful girl said, "I don't think it's supposed to be for anyone." Yumi walked up on his left side.

"You're just making this harder on yourself." Dan uttered pointing the barrel at his head.

Filled with emotion the Japanese girl embraced him with a hug, "Please, Dan, don't do this. We're your friends. We can help you."

"Yumi, do you believe in miracles?" he asked. She looked away shutting her eyes tightly.

In a quiet voice she replied, "Yes."

The last round flew out of the barrel and Dan dropped to his knees dragging Yumi down with him.


	28. A Dance with Death

**A/N: Sorry, for not updating. I'm just lazy. This is the first week that I haven't had any projects due so the lack of stress feels very weird. Next week is finals for me so I'm going to try and do something with this. I'm also looking for a copy of Routine so if any of you guys have one please send it my way. Thanks.**

**The-Angel-from-Hell-09/10: I'm glad that she likes my story. This one's for her.**

**Quita2: Thanks for reading. Don't worry; Odd won't die.**

**Black Cherry Cola: X.A.N.A. was aiming for Ulrich but he moved at the last second and Sissy got shot instead. Thanks for reviewing. Also, thanks for the AWE but it wasn't a fluff chapter.**

**J(at)Lyoko: The answer is a little strange but…heck, just read the chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**renayumi04: Thanks for coming in! You're the second first-time reviewer from the last chapter. I know I'm doing good!**

**mizZ hypocrite 101: The story isn't over. It will be shortly though. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Blood Vampire: Yeah, thank the Reed Corp. for that one. They make the strangest things. What if they made…no I'm not going to say it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**thesuperdot: I got your e-mail. Yeah, ROMs are great. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Janika: I got your e-mail too. Thanks for going through the trouble in doing that. Plot twists are my specialty.**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know codelyoko(dot)com is all screwed up right now. Gee, I wonder who did that. I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters except for Dan and Jessica. **

* * *

**This chapter is (still) dedicated to:**

**The-Angel-from-Hell-09/10's friend, Lei**

* * *

On the rooftop of the factory--- 

Ever since the incident four years ago, I've always had a hard time fitting in. That was mostly due to the fact of my involvement in the matter. I switched schools every four to five months depending on when people found out about me. They always referred to me as the new kid. Since then I can't say I've had a true friend. I was so lonely back then.

When I moved here Sissy came into my life. She did something that no one else would even dare think of doing. She befriended me. Her friendship reminded me of what life was like before the massacre. To say the least, I missed it. However, that's been taken from me…by my own hands!!!

I didn't want to live. The fact that X.A.N.A. made me end her life was too much to deal with.

Only a miracle could solve this problem. At first, I thought it came in a brass casing but I was wrong.

When Yumi addressed herself and the gang as friends I was stunned. I didn't know how to react. I thought I didn't have any friends. My life was so empty but those words filled it back up. On top of that she was hugging me. My eyes melted in her body warmth. Then she told me yes. Maybe I should stick around.

If my friends didn't believe in miracles then there would be no hope for me. The situation was that dire.

The logic I used to convince myself to do this was soon overridden by emotion. As I was about to expend my last bullet, I moved my arm away from my head. The lead point exited my body and hit nothing but the breeze.

Once the bullet left I felt a sense of calmness come over me. I dropped to my knees overwhelmed by sheer joy; Yumi was still holding on to me. She really did care. They all did. To me they were all a blessing; even Odd.

As my friends came over to help me I took my arm off. Ulrich was the first one I saw. I asked him, "Ulrich, please, would you take my arm…and throw it off the edge for me?"

"Sure, will do anything for you Dan." he replied. My new friend dragged it to the lip of the building and hurled it over. I heard the splash and smiled. I could feel tears forming.

"Thanks," I said weeping bitterly, "I'd also like to say that I'm sorry for what I tried to do. It's just that I, I felt so…lonely. Sissy was the only friend I had so when I figured out that I killed her I just lost it."

The four then reminded me again that it was X.A.N.A. that killed her not me. My mind finally comprehended the meaning of that statement. Eventually, I got up off the ground and put my other arm on. We then walked back to the dorms together.

* * *

Saturday, inside Ulrich's and Odd's dorm--- 

The dance is today and everything is going as planned. I managed to score a date with Naomi. She tried out for our band and is really pretty. I'm glad that I asked her.

We pried the computer loving boy genius away from his monitor and made him ask Emily. She agreed to go with him mostly due to the fact that nobody else asked her though.

Dan was the same way but he had other reasons for his lack of courage. He's insecure when he's around people he doesn't know. It's as simple as that although I can't say I don't blame him. However, I surprised him yesterday when I asked Rachael to sit at our table for lunch. He asked her out on the spot without hesitation. I never knew he was such a good actor.

Speaking of Dan, this week he's been sticking to us like glue. He hangs out with us at lunch and between classes. Jeremie and Ulrich even went to the trouble of spending a night or two in his room for company. I would volunteer but I don't think I'd wake up alive the next day.

Due to the fact that the dance is sort of an impromptu thing the new headmaster made it a casual event. Meaning that you don't have to dress up and look nice. I didn't care because I wasn't planning to anyway.

"You ready?" I asked Ulrich who was anxiously pacing the room.

"I guess." he replied.

We stepped out the door and were greeted by our watchful neighbor, Dan. After he joined us we rescued Jeremie from his computer and then we walked out to the bench awaiting Yumi. It wasn't too long before she showed up.

As we were about to head off to get our dates Dan thanked us, again, for helping him out and gave this little piece of advice, "Just ask her if the name Jessica Wineheart means anything to her. I mean if she's startled or starts to act weird when you mention it then just call me over. It's probably her."

To that Ulrich responded, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll find her. Now, you're just going to ask her a question right? Nothing else?"

"Yeah, that's right. I need to know why she killed our friends and almost me four years ago. That's it." To be honest, I thought it was kind of weird that, that was all he wanted to do but whatever.

After that final note we went our separate ways and met on the dance floor.

* * *

Odd's date at the gym--- 

Naomi is great and is really fun to be around with. She laughs at all my jokes which I've managed to say a record number of this hour. Most of which were directed towards Jim who thankfully hadn't heard any of them.

A slow song started playing and we drew close to each other. I put my hands around her waist and schism between us was no longer existent. With her arms connected in a linking lock around my head I figured that this was a good of time as any to pop the question.

"Hey, Naomi, I need to ask you something." I spoke softly not wanting to disturb the mood.

"Okay, what is it?" She replied looking into my eyes. As I gazed into hers, I concluded that she couldn't be a maniac murderer. There was just no way a person so sane and wonderful could have done such an act.

"It's kind of weird but do you know anyone named Jessica Wineheart?" As instructed I observed every move she made. Nothing was out of the ordinary when she answered.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"One of my friends is looking for a girl named that. He said that she goes to school here. I'm just helping him out."

"You're so sweet, Odd." Naomi smiled leaning her head against my chest.

* * *

Jeremie's date at the gym--- 

Things started off a little rough but I think I'm getting the hang of dancing. To be honest, I'd rather be the D.J. Physical body movement isn't my specialty. Ripping and burning mp3s among other things is.

However, I reluctantly put that aside for tonight. As uncomfortable as I was I think I'm enjoying myself. Emily has been an interesting person to hang out with. She likes to read and it turns out we've read a lot of the same books like the _Harry Crackpot_ series.

However, no matter how many common interests we had I still had no desire to pursue a relationship with her. Aelita is the only girl I want to focus in on right now.

"Hey Emily, I need to ask you something." My voice was dwarfed by music.

"What?"

"OVER HERE!" I yelled heading towards the table that had the refreshments on it. She tagged along with me.

Once we passed the blaring speakers I could hear myself think again. Emily came up beside me and I asked her, "Emily, does the name Jessica Wineheart mean anything to you?"

"No. I can't say that it does. Why are you looking for her?"

"A friend of mine is. I'm not."

* * *

Dan's date at the gym--- 

I'm a nervous wreck. Seriously, I am. This whole week has been insane. First, I found out that there is an evil bloodthirsty computer virus out for feeding. Next, I learned that X.A.N.A. made me kill Sissy and I almost took my own life because of it. Then, I figured out that I had friends. Finally, by the end of the dance I will have discovered the identity of my former best friend.

At first I didn't want to get close to Rachael. However, as the night progressed my feelings toward my partner became very relaxed. About an hour after the event began I found myself holding her tightly. I couldn't tell if I liked her or if she liked me or if I was just way, way, way too nervous.

Throughout the dance we talked about ourselves. I was careful to avoid mentioning my past. I didn't want to give her any idea that I had a second agenda.

"Dan is there something on your mind?" She asked.

Was I really that transparent? I had a feeling that this would happen.

"Um, uh, y-yeah there is." I chocked out of my throat. There was no hiding it now. Her hands were on my shoulders and we were in moving to a slow song. "Rachael, I need to ask you a question but I need you to answer it with complete honesty."

"Okay, what's the question?"

"Does the name Jessica Wineheart mean anything to you?" I stared into her eyes to see if it did. She closed her eyes and looked away.

"It used to." She sighed softly.

"Used to?" I asked.

"That was my American name before I came here."


	29. Betrayed?

**A/N: Hey, sorry that you guys couldn't review part two of the last chapter. Anyway, I hope that you all liked it. Also, normally I don't make update twice in one day but I felt a little bad for what happened so here you go. Also, the words that are italicized are spoken in English not French.**

**Quita2: At first, I was thinking of making her a real character but I decided not to because, well, it's my story. However, I'm starting to have second thoughts. I might change it back after I finish writing. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Janika: It was specified in his contract which I mentioned I think only once in the story. Just remember that the Reed Corp was into cybernetic stuff and such. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Blood Vampire: I was going to say X.A.N.A. but that would have been too easy. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Brianna: The papers in chapter one were the usual wavers and whatever else you'd sign to go to a boarding school. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Purplegirl13: Good idea but no. Sissy's been at the school too long. I haven't decided Odd's fate yet either and Dan will, well, you'll see. Thanks for reviewing.**

**J(at)lyoko: Yes, he'll find her. He might kill her too. I'm not saying…Thanks for reviewing.**

**thesuperdot: I'll try to but I am nearing the end. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know codelyoko(dot)com is all screwed up right now. Gee, I wonder who did that. I don't own Code: Lyoko or any of the characters except for Dan and Jessica.

* * *

**

At the gym---

"How did you know?" Jessica asked. I didn't want to tell her the truth just yet. To do so might scare her and then she'd run off and I'd be back at square one. I wanted to get as much information out of her as I could by "natural" means.

Lying to people was something that I hated to do but after considering the past that I shared with this girl I didn't feel too convicted about it.

"I overheard a report asking Jimbo a question about a 'Midnight Massacre' last week. The person also said that there was a survivor. It sounded interesting so I did some research. You look just like her."

She did too. Her hair was no longer in a braid; it flowed freely to just below her shoulder blades. The trademark color of brown was still applied although she seemed to have lost her tan skin complexion. She was almost as tall as I was too. Apparently, time hadn't been too kind to her either. Jessica looked just as old as I did.

Her clothes were simple. Nothing expensive or spectacular. Her shirt was light brown or sand colored which was complimented by a pair of white khakis with blue shoes.

"The press didn't paint a very pretty picture of me." I allowed her to rest her forehead resting on my shoulder. It was clear that she didn't want to talk about it but too bad. I've waited four years for this moment and I was not going to back down.

"How so?" I decided to just play dumb.

"Well, they portrayed me as the person how killed them." Jessica added, "But I didn't."

What the hell!? How could she say such blasphemy! She freakin' stabbed me in the arm and killed our friends! I found out later that she hide their bodies in the closet which was why I didn't see any that night. She had some nerve denying the facts.

"Jes-Rach-whatever, can we go outside for a while? I need a breather."

* * *

Outside the gym--- 

Earlier this week I helped Jimbo set up some benches around the entrances. I did so for this occasion. Always plan ahead.

Jessica sat down while I stepped back and fourth trying to calm down which was hard because people were still coming and going in and out of the building as they pleased. It kept the adrenaline in my body constant.

"Are you afraid to be with me?" She asked.

"Kind of," I replied breathing in and out slowly.

"That's alright. It's happened before. You know, I really didn't think that the press would be able to find me here. I mean I changed my name and everything." I turned to face her.

"They didn't find you. They found me."

"What do you mean they found you?" I sighed.

"Would you mind if we talked in English? _It would be easier for the both of us_."

"Uh, sure. _I didn't know you knew English. Who are you, really?_" Her voice sounded uneasy.

"_I am who you think I am_." I replied.

"_That's impossible. The only Dan I know is the one from…_" She hesitated in finishing the sentence, "_four…years ago._"

I pinched my arm which revealed my metallic endoskeleton. Now that I've finally found her I didn't care whether people saw my arm or not. All I was concerned with was getting the truth.

"_You gave me this arm to me a little over four years ago._" I faced her and held out my fake limb. "_I know what happened that night as do you. You killed them and tried to kill me and somehow you weren't convicted._"

I set my arm back down. She stood up with her eyes wide open. Shaking her head she stated, "_No, that's not true. There were things that happened in court that you don't know about._"

"_Yes, I know._"

"_You do?_"

"_Yeah, I know that your dad bribed the jury._"

She gasped in reaction. How else would this whole ordeal make sense? She killed them and almost me and then got off. Bribery was the only way.

"_Your dad had thousands if not millions of dollars in his company's payroll and inventory. How else would you have gotten off?_" Her silence after my comment confirmed my theory. The jury was bribed. "_Look, I tracked you down because I need to know something. Just answer me this: why did you kill our friends?_"

"_That's the thing. I didn't._" Jessica lied in a sad voice. This made me angry.

I thought about what I'd do in this situation beforehand about a year ago so I knew what to do. With my right arm set at its maximum setting I grabbed her neck and pinned her against the wall of the gym. At the same time this got Jimbo's attention.

"_How can you say that? Do you dare deny what you've done to me?_" I loosened my grip to let her speak.

"Hey! What do you think you're, Dan?" Jimbo yelled. He was in shock at the sight of my arm.

"Stay out of this Jimbo. This isn't your fight." I replied.

"_Tell me why._" I repeated.

"_Dan, you don't understand. I didn't kill them…COUGH._" My grip on her throat tightened. She gasped for air. Jimbo tried to unhook my wrist but my arm was too powerful for him. She deserved what she was going to get.

However, as her face was turning from red to a darker shade of red I felt a tingling feeling in my right arm. I had never felt such a sensation before. As I turned my head to examine the source I saw Jeremie with the device that he finished making yesterday.

The synaptic link that connects my arm to my body also serves as a translator. It converts human thought into machine code, thus, making movement possible.

The device which we made is pretty much a modified T.A.Z.E.R. that interrupts the translation process which activates a safety protocol in my arm that shuts itself down. However, in order to do so the voltage had to be increased dramatically near unsafe level.

Without saying a word I knew he activated the contraption. Watts ran through my arm and into my body rendering both useless. The grip I had weakened and was released. I fell on the ground betrayed.


	30. How deep does this rabbit hole go?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating at all last week. Yes, I have a good reason. There called finals and they really blow. So this weekend now that I'm out on Christmas break I decided to do some more writing. The ending in near folks! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and comments.**

**Janika: It's from Dan's POV, all of it. I love writing in first person. It makes for the best cliffies and misunderstandings! Thanks for your editing advice and review.**

**J(at)lyoko: I'm sure I wouldn't like you when you're angry. Yes, these questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**thesuperdot: Your question is answered in this chapter. Thanks for your input.**

**purplegirl13: Hey, Dan is not an idiot. Remember that for the past 4 years he's been searching for this girl and has finally found her. On top of that she denies her fault in the event. Believe me; you'd want to kill that person. Don't worry about Jim. Finals made me not update last week. Sorry but thanks for letting me know that people still care for this story!**

**the-green-rose: The POV/scene changing usually occurs when I have a horizontal line break but in first Lyoko battle I have a formatting error that I haven't gotten around to fixing. I will though. Another note, when I said so Yumi wouldn't worry I meant that in reference to J&A's conversation. They were talking about how a virus could lead to death and all and they still didn't know what X.A.N.A.'s attack was. Anyway, thanks for the constructive criticisms. You get something special.**

**dark16angel: Okay, Dan does. Your second question is a little vague so I'll try to answer it. Ulrich didn't ask about Sissy because (I didn't write this) Dan told him about her death earlier that day. It was also understood that the police needed information about her last known whereabouts and such so Dan went and did his thing. I didn't feel like there wasn't anything else to say. Let's not forget that Ulrich isn't a person who asks about personal things. Thanks for reviewing.**

**stargirl: It's hard for me to portray Odd as he should be. I know that he's the class clown and I try to do my best to make him humorous but sometimes it does come out wrong. Thanks for your observation I might re-write some things when I get done with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I did a whole bunch of Christmas shopping this weekend but one thing I couldn't get was the rights to the show. However, I did get Dan's and Jessica's rights. Hehehe…**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**the-green-rose**

* * *

Outside the gym---

When I saw Dan exit the gym with Rachael, I knew he had found who he was looking for. It was a little scary seeing this play out though. He told us that all he would do is ask her why she killed their friends four years ago but I had my doubts. After seeing his gun-arm the other day I don't think he's letting us in on the entire story.

As the mismatched couple went out the door, I yelled over to Ulrich, Yumi and Odd. They followed the sound of my voice dodging love-struck couples until we were at the double doors that led outside. I jammed my foot in the pathway so it would be ajar.

To make sure that things went okay, just in case, I brought the device that would shut his arm down in my pocket. I didn't expect a X.A.N.A. attack but if things got out of hand, I wanted to be ready. As much as I desired to help him, I didn't trust him completely.

Emily, my dance partner, was getting annoyed. She didn't understand what we were doing. I looked over my shoulder and she gave me a cold stare. I began to sweat and stammer trying to quickly give her a censored summary of the relationship between the two people we were keeping tabs on outside. Her anger didn't subside completely but it was enough to satisfy her for the time being.

It was mostly a clam chat although I wished I knew what they were saying to be sure. He paced back and forth obviously trying to relax while I assumed he explained his ordeal. Then he unveiled his arm.

That arm is like a thorn in his body. Like the thorns in everyday life they protect plants from being trampled on and if they are then the trespasser is paralyzed with pain. It's not a bad defense until you consider the cost.

Who would what to be planted next to thorn bushel? Granted, plants don't have a choice but if they did who would want to? By being near one, that would tell others that you don't want to be picked or have your scent inhaled which is the reason why you were planted in the first place. So why go against nature?

To answer my own question there are many possibilities. As for Dan's case, he wasn't planted near a torn bushel but rather a thorn bushel was planted near him. It sprang on him four years ago and now he's going to confront its planter.

The tormented innocent understood that to remove or reveal the thorn would mean exile from his peers but at this point I honestly don't think he had anything left to loose.

By gathering at the door we unknowingly attracted Jim's attention. The band-aid bearing teacher confronted us and I again explained what was going on. His interference distracted us from the situation at a vital moment. After he scorned us for eavesdropping, Jim rushed outside to investigate.

"Hey! What do you think you're—Dan?" Jim voiced.

"Stay out of this Jimbo. This isn't your fight," an enraged male voice replied then added something incoherent (probably in English). Rachael began to protest in the same language but a gurgling shriek broke through the stunned night as Dan curled his metallic hand around Rachael's throat.

When I saw the flaming creases of malice embedded in Dan's face I knew that he had broken his promise to us. He told us just before the dance that all he wanted to do was ask her why. Ulrich even made sure of that. Now that he was trying to kill her, it was apparent that he did have other intentions or that something had happened during the course of the conversation. I gave him the benefit of the doubt because we couldn't understand a word they said.

Regardless of the reason, the facts still remained: a fellow student with another questionable past was close to being killed. I pulled out the electronic gadget that I had completed the day before and used it. As I anticipated, Dan fell to the ground unconscious.

With his metal fingers untwined from the brown haired girls' throat she gasped for air. The ever suspicious Phys Ed teacher pulled her to an upright position and looked at us, accusingly, "You guys knew this would happen didn't you? I—I knew it!"

We all shook our heads "Not at all, Jim. He told us that he just wanted to talk with her. We had no idea it would turn out like this," I answered on behalf of the group.

Jim looked down at the breathless girl, "Rachael, are you feeling okay? Do you think you could walk to the infirmary with me?"

She nodded moving her hands around the red marks of her neck and replied hoarsely, "I need to make a phone call before he wakes up."

* * *

In a building somewhere in Paris---

I woke up to the playing of soft piano music. It was calm and repetitive. My body didn't feel like moving so I didn't force it to. As I opened my eyes I found myself laying on the floor in a white room with a table and two chairs on each side in the middle.

My head scanned the walls of my new environment. Everything was white with the exception of a one-sided mirror adjacent from me. The floor and ceiling also shared the same trait. I then decided that it was time to do something. But what?

I didn't know the answer. All I could think of was doing things one step at a time. I stood up and regained my composure. When I did my back cracked. It felt like I had been laying there for several hours. The only thing of interest was the table in center so I stumbled over there.

As I walked over to the chair closest to me I felt lighter. It's like something had physically been taken off my body. Quickly, I examined myself and found that was without a right limb. Not that I ever had a real one but the fake one I had wasn't present.

I sat down in the chair and awaited the next order of instruction to come to me. None did so I just sat there probing my last known memory. Since the past will dictate the future I figured that it was a good place to start.

A few minutes later my thinking was interrupted by the sound of a latch drawing back. The handle turned downward and the door flung open. In walked a person I did not want to see.

The fact that he was here meant that he had something to do with what happened at the dance. If he had a hand in that then he also must have had a hand in what happened four years ago.

Professor Helen sat down across from me in a white lab coat and brown slacks. He also carried a bulging folder with documents sticking out the sides and set it down on the table surface.

"So to what tragedy do I owe this honor?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Dan," he replied. "So, how are you feeling?"

To be honest, I felt refreshed. The sleep I had gotten over the past hours made me alert and was well needed. I think I slept for about an hour the night before.

My eyes rolled across the room searching for an appropriate response. "Murderous," I replied sarcastically looking back at the door. Quite frankly, I was full of conflicting emotions. What I said was really a half-truth. I did feel like ripping Jeremie's head off for what he did but at the same time I didn't want to start World War Three with him either. There must have been a reason why he shocked me.

In response Dr. Helen crossed his arms and sighed. "You pulled a fast one on us this time. I honestly didn't think you'd do this." He scooted his chair closer to the table.

"Let's cut to the chase." I inquired while looking at him into his eyes, "You had something to do with what happened four years ago didn't you?"

"Yes, we did," he admitted. His pupils didn't widen or contract so he was telling me the truth which, made my blood boil. In the past I had always wondered why she seemed to be a step ahead of me in my quest to find her. It always seemed like she knew where I was and where I was going. No wonder it took me so long to find her. This corporate weasel was aiding her!

By moving his chair closer to me it made what I was about to do a lot easier. I planted the laces of my right shoe beneath the metal bar that acted as a support for Dr. Helen's chair. Then I quietly placed the other on the rim of the seat itself. In one quick motion I pulled with my right leg and pushed with my left making his chair fall backwards.

After I heard a _CLANK_ I my pulled my feet back and with my left arm I leaped over the counter-top and onto the thirty-five-year-old's chest, my right foot on the nook of his neck.

"Give me one reason why I should let you live." I demanded applying a small amount of pressure.

"Because I can tell you why she did it," he said trying to remove my foot with his hands, "That's why I'm here."

In light of this recent development, I released my leg and stood up beside him. "You better have a good reason," I said. Then I went and sat down in my chair.

* * *

**A/N: I will update this story in two days. Purplegirl13, hold me to my word!**


	31. Unsung Hero

**A/N: Wow!!! I got like 25 reviews in the past four days! Thanks everybody! You never guess what happened to me in the night. I had a dream about this story (no joke). I guess it shows you how dedicated I am to the plot. Thanks again. You all are wonderful!**

**thesuperdot: Well, here it is! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kree the wolf: Yeah, I read your story. It's pretty good. I like how you gave Ulrich a past. Anyway, thanks for your kind words.**

**Yumi-Ulrich4ever: I love your name. Thanks for reviewing.**

**renayumi04: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Your thirst shall be satisfied.**

**J(at)lyoko: Sorry, you're not right. Dan's friends are dead. This chapter will explain everything. Thanks for your deductions.**

**Thing Two 90210: Okay, Yumi wasn't OOC. She's mature for her age and when a friend of hers tries to take his life I can't see her doing anything else other than trying to prevent it from happening. Dan doesn't like getting into other peoples' business but if he's determined to do something he will do it (no matter what/who is in his way). Lastly, yes, Jessica would have moved if she knew Dan was at Kadic but she didn't. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Purplegirl13: I can't wait to read your story. You seem like a good authoress. Thanks for the info!**

**Princess of Lalaland: Dan is troubled and sensitive. In the last chapter he snapped. I sorry you think that. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Fullmetal Angel Alchemist Girl: I have a feeling that you're from the CL forums. Thanks for coming by. Your words are very much appreciated.**

**Aelita6349: That is one of my personal touches to the story. It makes it a little more humorous. Thanks for reviewing. Also, the POV thing will be fixed sometime in the future. Don't worry.**

**Doggiegal: Thanks for the words. I'll try to keep you entertained.**

**specialsnowflake: WOW, all 30 chapters in one day? Thanks for doing that. I know this is a monster of a document so thanks, again.**

**Disclaimer: I did a whole bunch of Christmas shopping this weekend but one thing I couldn't get was the rights to the show. However, I did get Dan's and Jessica's rights. Hehehe…**

* * *

Inside the building behind the glass mirror---

The dance ended an hour after it was stared because of all the commotion that Dan made. Naturally, the whole school knows about it since pretty much everybody was there. I have no idea how he's going to live at Kadic now since the entire student body knows that he has a fake arm.

That's the reason why we're here. I don't know why he did what he did but he still needs support. Jessica is with us as well. The sores around her neck are gone but she can't stop staring at him through the mirror. I guess she misses him.

Odd tried to ask her questions about Dan but she wouldn't answer them.

Before Jessica was taken to the infirmary she called somebody named Professor Helen. Minutes after the call, a van pulled up beside the gym and some men in lab coats carried the unconscious boy to the car. I asked if we could come and they agreed once we mentioned that we were his friends. In the car, the men took his arm off and checked his vitals. Jeremie had to do some explaining with how he made a device that could shut his limb down. To say the least it was very creative.

I looked at my cell phone. It was around 4:30 in the morning. The gang, Jessica and I were sitting in chairs trying to sleep but Odd's snoring kept everybody up. He was completely relaxed and spread himself out over two chairs. I would have given my own right arm for some ear plugs.

Even though we didn't dance the night away we were still very tired. I cradled Yumi in my arms and let her use my chest as a pillow in the hope that she would be able to sleep but every now and then she shifted positions because of the constant noise that someone was making.

"I don't see how you can sleep in the same room with that guy." She said half awake.

"It amazes me too." Jeremie commented getting up from his self-inflicted concussion induced slumber. Odd let out another loud roar. "Okay, that's it! I can't take it anymore!"

Without another hesitation the reserve computer genius pulled out the chair that was supporting Odd's feet. They plopped on the floor and the snoring seemed to cease.

"That's more like it." He said returning to his chair. Just before he was about to sit down Odd's mouth opened and allowed another annoyance to escape. Jeremie's face flared red with anger, "ODD, WAKE UP!!!"

At the end of that sentence Odd jolted to life. He looked around the room confused yet wide awake. "Uh? Is it morning yet?" My purple haired friend asked.

"Sure, now just stay awake from now on." He demanded.

"Um, okay." Odd replied a little dazed.

However, before we could rest soundly the door crept open and in walked a man dressed in a white lab coat with a folder in his hand. He flipped a switch next to the mirror. Instantly, some soft harmonious music began to play over a PA system. Yumi let out a sigh and she slipped deeper into my torso, smiling.

"Dan should be awake soon." The man stated and closed the door, "Until he does let me clue you in on what's going on. My name is Professor Helen. I work for the Reed Corporation here in town. We made Dan's prosthetic arm if you didn't know.

As you may or may not be aware of this but Jessica and he grew up together. However, an incident happened four years ago and when he wakes up I'm going to share with him the truth of what happened."

Jessica stood up as if she had been called to do so. "Yes, that's right. You can talk about it now, Jessica." The professor looked into the adjacent room, "Well, it looks like he's come to."

Professor Helen left the room and we looked at Jessica confused.

"So, you weren't allowed to talk about it before?" I asked.

"Yes, that's right." She replied resuming her previous role of studying Dan's movements. "I couldn't mention it to anybody outside my immediate family."

"Why not?" Odd asked.

"It's a long story and by the looks of it I think Professor Helen is about to tell it." Jessica said.

I looked through the glass and saw Professor Helen on the ground with Dan's foot strategically placed on his neck. "Um, should we do something?" Yumi inquired.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Jessica answered, "I know him too well. He won't hurt him." She sighed. I listened in on their conversation.

* * *

Inside the room---

"You better have a good reason." I said walking back to my chair. Professor Helen picked up his metal folding seat and sat back down. He passed me the file.

"Take a look." He said. I opened the folder and rummaged through its content.

There were many different kinds of report in the folder. Dental records, eye exams, hospital visits, etc. It was Jessica's entire medical history.

I thought out loud confused, "I don't get it. What does this have to do with what happened?"

"Well, most of that is just background info. If you'll turn to the orange tab, that's were _it_ begins."

I turn to the first page that was beyond the bookmark. It had two large red ink stamps. One read "Top Secret", the second "Declassified". The later one was signed and dated with today's date by somebody whose signature I didn't recognize. I was intrigued by this phenomenon and glanced at the next several pages. They all shared the same fate.

I altered my attention back to the first page. It showed an X-ray of a Jessica's skull with a large white area that consumed a good chunk of the top portion of her head.

I've studied enough X-rays in my life to know what it meant. She had or has some kind of brain cancer. At the bottom of the picture was a date. It identified the picture as being from August of four years ago.

I stood up in shock. "That's impossible. She couldn't have had cancer back then. That summer she acted perfectly normal!"

"A lot of people who have cancer don't know that they do, Dan." Professor Helen stated crossing his arms, "We're lucky that we found it when we did."

I sat down and shook my head in disbelief. "I had no idea."

"That's only half of it. Look at the next few pages." I did and the sound of pages being flipped echoed off the walls.

Several different neurosurgeons analyses and conclusions filled my eyes as I absorbed the information. I still don't know how this was all connected but I was confident that I would find out soon enough.

"So her dad had her see a lot of doctors about it."

"Yes," the professor continued, "Her father sent her to see numerous doctors once he discovered the bad news. To summarize what followed, all the doctors said the same thing. It was too risky to surgically remove the cancer and Chemotherapy would kill her because it covered such a large area. The only other option left was to have her live out the rest of her life which would have been at most until the end of that year."

"But that obviously didn't happen, did it?"

"No, it didn't. Her father through a business contact reached my office and explained his dilemma. The previous year we had struck a contract with the United States Department of Defense in cybernetic development. It just happened to be coincidence that we were also studying the medical application of the synaptic link when he talked to me.

I felt sad for the little girl and her father so I brought the matter before the committee that oversaw our research. They agreed to help.

After we made the deal, my research team and I began to think of ways to save Jessica's life. A month later, the first week of October, we had made an experimental implant that would be able to help."

I interrupted Professor Helen with a question, "Wait, the first week of October she started to act really strange. Could that have been the cancer?"

"Possibly. What was so strange?"

"She just wanted to get physically close to me. It seemed completely out of her character. I didn't really understand it."

The scientist took a few second to think then concluded, "Hmmm, I…don't think the cancer would do that. If anything her motor skills would have been the first to suffer." The doctor turned at the mirror, "Maybe you should ask her that yourself."

"She watching?!" I proclaimed ecstatically.

"Your friends are too." He motioned lazily towards the reflection. "Anyway, I'll continue. The device we made linked into her cerebral pathways and intercepted her brain activity. Accordingly, the device would emit small amounts of low-level radiation into the affected parts in conjunction with sending signals to her brain telling it to produce natural resistances. This made it so that her cancer would be treated around the clock and on two different fronts and yet not be as lethal as Chemo.

It worked perfectly but something happened on the day of the massacre."

"Like what?" I inquired.

"Well, to state it simply it worked perfectly; too perfectly. The cancer was completely eradicated by the day of the massacre. However, the device went a step further. It took preemptive measures to make sure that the cancer wouldn't come back.

It wasn't until after the event happened that we discovered the flaw. It was designed to do that but not to this extent. Somehow the device manipulated her brainwaves to view people around her as causes and well, you know what happened.

After it occurred we lost our contract with the U.S. so we had to come here."

My mind stopped thinking for once in my life. This was extraordinary. The whole time I…I—I was…wrong. She was found innocent because…she was. My anger towards her vanished.

"So you're saying that she didn't kill them. It was this…malfunction?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Politics, red tape; it was classified, top-secret government information. It was so sensitive that even the court transcripts couldn't mention it.

Believe me, I wanted to tell you and so did Jessica but if we did then you know what would happen. We knew that if you found out you would be killed so we purposefully made Jessica move away from you.

At first we made her move to different schools. About a year ago, she wanted to come to Paris so we let her. I guess we were wrong to think that you wouldn't come after her."

"That's the understatement of the century." I said matter-of-factly.

"The only reason why the committee declassified the documents an hour ago was because so many people found out about the 'dance' incident yesterday and are already asking questions. Well, that and the politics in France are also a little different. They're more lenient. You should be thankful."

"Is that all?" I asked to make sure that it was.

"Yes, that's it." The professor added, "But I want to say two more things: First, there is going to be an assembly tomorrow at your school to explain this whole deal so you won't be asked too many questions.

Second is that if you hadn't hit her on the head with your left arm like you stated in your testimony then she, her parents and anybody else who came through that door would probably be dead now.

As advance as that device was, it became very weak that last day because it had been used so much.

Dan, what I guess I'm trying to say here is that you're a hero."

A hero, me? Is that even possible? I looked down at table surface and began to ponder that thought.

"Would you like to see your friends?" Professor Helen asked.

"Please." I pleaded. A minute later, the four filed into the room and gathered around me.

"Your arm is repaired and will be in your dorm room shortly." Professor Helen informed me. "Jeremie, don't you go near it." He said in a serious tone as he closed the door. My former best friend wasn't among them.

"Hey, Dan, you all right?" asked the brown haired boy.

"Yeah." I replied in a soft voice, "It's just a lot of information." Odd yawned. "Thanks for staying up. What time is it?"

"Almost 5 in the morning," Jeremie answered. I nodded. The angry I once held against him disappeared. I was actually glad, now, that he did stop me from making a terrible mistake. Oh, what a mistake it would have been. "Hey, Dan, don't take this the wrong way but why did you start choking Jessica?"

"A year ago I decided that I would kill her if she wasn't repentant for what she did. However, now that I know she didn't kill them I suppose I owe her and you guys an apology. I'm sorry for deceiving you; I didn't expect it would have to come to that. I can understand if you guys don't want to be friends anymore." I refused to look at them for I wasn't worthy to be called their friend.

"Don't say that, Dan. We're your friends no matter what." Yumi encouraged. "Well, are you ready to go? Ulrich will stay in your room tonight." Ulrich gave a concerning look and Yumi nodded to him. He nodded back.

Yumi and the others are so forgiving. I truly appreciate them staying with me.

"Thanks. Yeah, let's go." I replied. We then walked out of the building and went to our dorms for what was left of the night.

* * *

**A/N: Did I mention that the next chapter will be the last?**


	32. We meet again

**A/N: Did I say that this would be the last chapter? Well, yes, it is in reference to the story! That's right I'm going to have another chapter. It's explained at the bottom. I put some symbolism in this chapter. Try and find it.**

**thesuperdot: Well, I made it pretty long. Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing all the chapters.**

**Janika: The phantom will come soon. He might be my next story. Your ideas were a good help. Thanks for them and your review.**

**specialsnowflake: You'll see. I might add a few things here and thereover the next few days. Thanks for reviewing.**

**J(at)lyoko: Fear not, J. This isn't the last chapter (more or less). If you want to read more about my characters then just wait for me to make more stories (this isn't the last of Dan and Jessica). Okay, the device was designed to destroy the cance andprevent it from coming back. However, in order to do that the device took control of Jessica which viewed her friends as causes. You know the rest. Hope this helps and t****hanks for reviewing.**

**Purplegirl13: I'll be waiting for your story. If you need anybody to proof read it then send me a copy! I'm glad you like the story. I know it is sad but...I made it end happily. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Princess of Lalaland/Purplegirl13: No, I don't go to medical school. I just know a lot about stuff. E-mail the things you want to** **know. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kree the Wolf: I know how homework and things get in the way. It happened to me while I wrote this. Well, thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I did a whole bunch of Christmas shoppinglast weekend but one thing I couldn't get was the rights to the show. However, I did get Dan's and Jessica's rights. Hehehe…**

* * *

Inside Dan's dorm--- 

I was so exhausted when we got back. My legs felt like they were broken when I collapsed on the troubled teen's vacant bed. I swear we must have been up for at least twenty-two hours straight yesterday…uh, today…whatever.

Dan and I didn't talk much before we both faded off into our pillows. I just reassured him that everything will be okay and then we tried to talk about Lyoko since he was interested in the subject but we didn't get very far. I attempted to retell the time when Yumi got trapped by a guardian in Lyoko while her clone ran rampant.

As I dosed off into a state of rest, I just got to the part when Yumi's clone seduced Jeremie. It was nice to see him laugh. He needed to be cheered up.

The next morning or afternoon, I awoke to a conversation that Dan was participating in.

"Okay. Thanks. Bye." The tall already dressed boy said into his phone. A sharp beep followed and indicated that the talk was over. He then directed his attention to a project near his computer.

I heard a sizzling sound and a few seconds later and I smelled what he was doing. I rose from my covers and slid over the edge.

"Well, good afternoon, Ulrich." He greeted me. "Be thankful that it's Sunday because it's 12:31."

"Good afternoon." I said and became curious as to what he was making, "Are you cooking?"

Nobody I know cooks in their dorm. They always go to the cafeteria for their meals. I thought it was really strange that he was doing this but then again, Dan isn't exactly your normal neighbor.

"Yeah," he responded. "I hope that you like bacon, eggs and toast."

"Anything's better than the food they serve in the cafeteria. I never knew you could cook."

I just now noticed this but there was a large empty gray garbage can behind the chair that he was positioned in.

Dan sighed. Apparently something was on his mind. "Ulrich, I think that you're going to learn a lot about me today."

"Why is that?" I asked dumbfounded. He wheeled his chair around to face me.

"Do you remember what was said earlier?" The chef asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" I stated sarcastically. It was quite an eye opener.

Dan pulled the trash can closer to his paper weighted desk and shoved the nearest pile into the emptiness. The eight-inch tall stack landed with a _CRUNCH_. "I have no reason to keep these anymore."

"What are they?"

Dan began to name off numerous items. There were too many to retain but a few caught my attention like court transcripts, evidence analysis and autopsy reports. The documents he threw away were a chronicle of his past four years of his life.

I now understood what he meant. He wanted to move on with his life. No, he didn't want to he needed to. He figured out that his hunt for Jessica had ended and was returning to his previous life. I stepped over and helped him.

Dan checked on the bacon, eggs and toast and claimed that they were done. He transferred them onto paper plates and directed his attention back to the numerous piles. We let our breakfast cool and we sifted through the table's contents.

With every swipe of our hands more and more of Dan's former life was revealed before my eyes. His desk which was once tied down by papers and folders was also covered with a layer of thick protective plastic. Underneath the transparent material was a large piece of paper with a colored-pencil drawing of his family on it. The design took up most of the desk and was well done; almost flawless.

He told me that he made it himself when he first came here. The picture was a scene of his family standing in the front lawn outside his house in America. In the frame was his mother who looked a lot like him, his father who was tall and broad, his brother who looked nothing like him and his dog who had brown fur and sat knee high next to him. Everyone was smiling and looked like they were happy. I noticed that he didn't bother drawing in any hints of his fake arm.

After the picture was completely cleared he began to advance his cleaning further towards the wall. I followed suit and began throwing away things like magazines featuring the latest in robotics, business cards, user manuals for different arm models and other awkward reading material.

Minutes later, all the documents were in the can which was now three-fourths full and we began to eat our breakfast. I observed what remained.

On the left was Gameboy with a few games. Similar to the ones Odd and I had except his was green. Next was a series of ceramic works. He molded sculptures of a cross, a three-dimensional star and a hand that looked like it was coming out of the desk.

Dan saw that I was staring at his art and explained, "The hand I made," he stretched over and grabbed it. "I hate it because I made it at the school that rejected me hurtfully more than any other school yet I like it because I made it so well." Dan probed the figure. "Odd's into art, right? Maybe I should give this to him." He set the object back in its resting place.

"I think he'd like that." I said on my purple loving friends' behalf.

The last few items were awards from schools and teachers. He won a plaque for being an "outstanding history student", had numerous similar awards for good grades or behavior and won a certificate for being under-recognized.

Dan got done with his breakfast first and threw it in the trash. He stood up and said, "I'm going to try and find Jessica. I'd like to talk with her." I acknowledged it and he exited his room.

* * *

The main courtyard at Kadic--- 

I searched for her for about a half hour. She was no where to be found. I know for a fact that she wouldn't attend the assembly which is where her roommate probably is and she had to be on school grounds since the main gate was locked for the event.

Jessica was a person who needs help when dealing with stress. That's why we did everything together in the past. Her friends were essential to her survival.

Unlike the last time we met, my questions weren't prepared. As a matter of fact, I just wanted to apologize to her and talk. I'd like to know how she was doing and what her plans are for the future. After all, we hadn't contacted each other in over four years!

I sat down relaxed at a bench in the center of the yard and wondered where she might be. With the luck I've been having lately maybe she'll find me.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ulrich and Odd's dorm--- 

After making my bed, I walked into my room to change. There Odd was still sleeping and snoring loudly. I didn't want to hear his noises anymore so I woke him up. Instantly, he smelled the eggs, bacon and toast that Dan made for breakfast and felt hungry himself. Lucky for him, lunch was about to start.

As I was changing, Odd asked me about Dan and I told him what he was doing. To that he replied, "Uh, Ulrich, you do remember what happened the last time he said that, right?"

"Yes, Odd, I do." I replied frustrated. Was I the only one who trusted Dan in the group? Jeremie sure doesn't. I can't tell if Yumi does but she might. And now Odd won't. Don't they realize that he just got through a huge crisis?

Well, I know that Odd doesn't speak for the others but I think he should be a little more accepting.

Eventually, he too got up and changed and we went to talk to Jeremie to see what he was up to.

* * *

The main courtyard at Kadic--- 

I've been waiting for fifteen minutes and no one has walked by. The cafeteria is getting ready to serve lunch so the assembly must be over soon. Her lack of absence made me begin to wonder if she went back to America.

As I was pondering, I heard the sound of grass being stepped on behind me. There are five people including myself that wouldn't be attending. Odd, I know, was either sleeping or doing something with Ulrich. Jeremie is probably talking with Aelita. And I'm here so that left only one other person.

"I must say, I'm surprised that you came earlier." I said into the air. As I was talking I heard a female voice gasp and I peered behind the bench. It was Jessica standing there shocked with her hands over her mouth. I smiled at her and asked her to sit down. She agreed and sat on my left side.

"This might sound a little strange but I'd like to apologize for trying to kill you yesterday. I had no idea what really happened. I'm sorry." I was too. My heart went out to her. Not being able to discuss that sort of knowledge with anybody outside her own family would be seriously nerve racking.

"Thanks. I know you didn't know the truth." She sighed and continued, "You have no idea how badly I wanted to tell you."

I could tell in the tone of her voice that she was depressed. Normally, a guy like me wouldn't pay attention to such a detail but over the years I had become accustomed to doing so.

"I'm sure I don't." I noticed that the cafeteria was beginning to serve food to kids. "I hope there won't be another riot." Based on my experience with people that might actually happen.

Jessica began to sniff like she was about to cry. "Please, don't say that word."

I talked to her parents this afternoon and they were quite surprised to hear me. While on the phone, they told me what Jessica went through over the past years.

Her life wasn't any easier than mine. She's been kicked out of just as many schools as I had. The tortures and agony of what happened that night followed her wherever she went, just like me. Most recently was a rioting incident at her last American school.

From what they told me, Jessica's past was discovered and students started to ask questions. However, she couldn't answer them, as if they'd believe her in the first place. As a result, one morning a group of troublemakers gathered in front of her homeroom and started chanting derogatory remarks. They wouldn't let anyone in the room leave until she gave them an answer. The teacher called the principal and he called the police. They arrested the students for harassment and she was escorted out by police. Her next school was Kadic.

"I'm sorry, I forgot." I said trying to comfort her.

"It's okay." She replied trying to hold her composure together, "I suppose I should get over it after all it happened a year ago." I put my arm around her for support. "I could have really used a friend like you back then."

"I could have too." I replied remembering my run in with the psychiatric ward which was roughly at the same time.

She leaned her head on my shoulder. It was obvious that we both wanted to put our pasts behind and start over.

"Yeah but you don't know what it's like to wake up one day handcuffed to a hospital bed and charged with murders that you don't even remember committing."

"Actually, I do."

"Huh?" The complexity on her face thickened. I then remembered that she didn't know about Lyoko and I wasn't planning on telling her either.

"Uh, never mind." I stated looking away, "It's a long story, one that I really don't want to tell any time soon." That event helped me relate to what she went through. I was thinking about earlier.

Sissy was my only friend and X.A.N.A. made me kill her. Joey, Arron and Adam were our best friends and that device made her kill them. Thinking about both events made it a lot easier for me to talk to her.

"Okay." She accepted my answer. There was a long pause before anybody said anything.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jeremie's dorm--- 

Odd and I walked to Jeremie's room to see what he was doing. We knocked on the door and he opened it. Just as Odd had guessed Aelita was on his computer and they both greeted us.

We stepped in and I sat on his bed. Odd was on the floor. Jeremie informed us that he and Aelita were talking about Dan and what happened earlier this morning.

"Jeremie, what did you mean when you said that Jessica blushed when Dan asked about her behavior? I don't quite understand it." Aelita asked curiously.

"Well, I suspect that she still likes him." Jeremie replied. I walked over to the monitor but my vision shifted from it to a couple on a bench outside.

"Hey, guys, look at this." I said slyly. Dan was sitting on the bench with his arm draped over Jessica. We smiled and laughed. Jeremie turned his monitor around so Aelita could see.

"So that is what love is?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, kind of," Odd responded. Just then a loin roared from within his stomach. He flushed red with embarrassment. "Hehe, hey, why don't we get a better view at the cafeteria? I'm starving." We agreed and rushed to the cafeteria.

* * *

The main courtyard at Kadic--- 

Jessica broke the silence, "Hey, Daniel, were you searching for me this whole time?"

"Most of it, yeah."

"Thanks. I'm glad that you found me." Jessica put her arm over my neck and touched my biceps. "Professor Helen told me about your arm and how it works." She then pushed the button that activated my fleshmaker. "I always envisioned that a knight in shining armor would rescue me."

"Uh, Jes, you know what people will do when they see my arm, right?" Way back when I always called Jessica, Jes when I talked to her. Jessica liked that name.

She threw her other arm around my chest forming a circle that trapped me. This was the kind of behavior that she pulled on me a month before the massacre. It was kind of scary being reminded of it.

"Hey, Jes, do you mind?" I asked trying to pull away.

"You haven't changed one bit, still as cautious as ever." She said smiling and didn't let go. I put my skin back on.

"I guess not but I have one more question for you, I was just reminded of it. About a month before the incident four years ago, you started to act like this. Why?" I knew that she knew what I was talking about.

"Well, think about it. I was told that I would be lucky if I lived to see Christmas. Naturally, in the following months I wanted to experience everything that I haven't which included love and my first kiss." Her answer shocked me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I stated in disbelief.

"Nope, that's why I invited you and the others to my house in the first place." Her face inched closer to mine. "I was going to kiss you in front of everybody." Speaking of which, we managed to draw a few pairs of eyes from the cafeteria. Some of whom included my friends.

"Uh, Jes, people are watching us." I reminded her. She continued to move closer ignoring my plea.

"I know." She responded simply. At that point, I gave up and let her lips touch mine.

People were gawking and staring at us. A feeling I know all to well.

"Y-Yeah, Dan! You go, man!" I heard Odd cheer as Jessica and I continued to kiss. Other kids yelled similar phrases.

"You know him?" She asked after we broke apart.

"Yeah, he's on my hit list." I replied although I was serious. She laughed.

"A friend, huh?" She said eagerly, "You want to introduce me to him?"

"No." That was an honest response. I was still angry at him for not truly apologizing when he broke into my room.

"Please…" She said giving me a puppy dog eye look. I sighed loudly.

"I guess." I replied reluctantly. We walked over to the table with her arm around my shoulders and mine around her back. I introduced her to the gang.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the story. I hoped that you enjoyed it (I sure did). Anyway, I'm going to make a FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions) chapter so please tell me if you have any questions over ANY part of the story. You can tell me in your review or by e-mail. **

**Later,**

**Dan**


	33. FAQ

**A/N: Well, here is the last chapter. At first, I decided to do this as a story like thing but then I changed it into a Q&A chapterbecause I wanted to finish it in a timely manner. Thanks to everybody who reviewed. Your encouragement made this story possible.**

**Disclaimer: I did a whole bunch of Christmas shopping last weekend but one thing I couldn't get was the rights to the show. However, I did get Dan's and Jessica's rights. Hehehe…**

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Blood Vampire**

**For putting Dan into her "What if" story.**

* * *

In the gym--- 

The gang, Jessica and I were partying in the gym. I convinced Jimbo to take a leave of absence this week with my personal guarantee that the school would fall apart. Well, to say the least it technically did since X.A.N.A. attacked yesterday by opening a large sinkhole underneath the school but that never happened. Thank God for time reversal.

We were celebrating the end of an era. An era that took me four years to complete and took many casualties, most notably myself. With the acceptance of Jessica, I could finally lay my search to rest and start living again.

Jeremie was the D.J. He put on some interesting music and even materialized Aelita for this occasion. She on the other hand was just trying to keep with him.

That pink hair of hers' was definitely out of this world. It told everybody how naive she was but it also made her look attractive at the same time. The color complimented Jeremie's shirt nicely too. They looked so cute together.

Yumi and Ulrich were dancing the whole time without a break. Odd was choking down free food at the refreshment table while trying to ask Naomi out onto the floor. She refused citing the many different cookies in his hands, typical Odd. I will admit he did make me laugh every now and then.

As for me, my arms were full of joy, literally. Jessica gazed into my deep blue eyes and was allured with them. I asked her why she studied them so intensely and her only response was a simple smile accompanied by a soft laugh which made me smile. I took her answer as an "I love you" statement. The feeling was mutual.

Suddenly, the music quieted into the background and the gym with all of its occupants looked at the couple on stage with mystery. Jeremie announced that the arrival of the main attraction has entered the building and will be addressing the crowd shortly.

Not too later, I heard people rushing in the hallway. Members of the media flooded the entrance as the main attraction approached the stage. I couldn't see who it was so Jessica and I moved in for a better look.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Jeremie began in an announcer like voice, "Welcome to the main event! Coming up the stage as I speak in the one and only dantheman7777!!!"

The audience gasped in awe at the sight of such majesty. I had no idea he was coming, what an honor! You'd be lucky to hear from this guy let alone meet him. From what I've heard, he's quite mysterious and doesn't like to talk very much. However, everybody speaks highly of him for what he did.

"dantheman7777 how do you spell your name?" asked a reporter once he got in front of the microphone.

"The correct spelling is, d-a-n-t-h-e-m-a-n-7-7-7-7." He answered. I found out this month that he made a novel called A Fractured Life. Naturally, I read the thing like three times; it's such a good read.

The press started to bombard him questions and in response he slowly moved his hand down as a nonverbal attempt to get them to be quite. In other words, he was giving them a chance to take pictures which they did.

"I will get to your questions in due time but first I'd like to say a one thing." The demigod spoke, everybody listened, "I'd like to say that this 'fanfic' as you know it by has been a tremendous success and I'd like to thank you all who reviewed it." He snapped his fingers.

All of the sudden bright flashes of light sparked behind me. I turned my head and saw people that I didn't recognize. I guess they were the reviewers. dantheman7777 has a habit of surprising people like this.

"I will now take questions from the lovely couple over there." The six-foot tall man pointed to of all people, Ulrich and Yumi. Yumi blushed like never before and Ulrich stared in shock, speechless. "Well?"

Yumi quickly got over her temporary crush and asked, "Uh, why did you have Ulrich and I go out on two dates?"

"I wanted to do something different. Fluffies are fun to read and I thought I would put a little twist on things. You liked it didn't you?" His voice echoed in the gym as I recounted the event in my head.

The two bowed their heads in defeat. Yumi again answered for both of them, "Yeah, we did."

"Good, I thought you would." dantheman7777 then scanned the crowd. His face became complex as he glared downward. "Hey, Dan, I thought you had this place renovated before I came." Confused, I ran over to the podium to examine the problem. Two mice were scurrying about around his feet.

"I don't think those are indigenous." I replied. Then a girl with a long brown braid that went down to her waist popped up in front of us and grabbed the black mouse with a white mask and the other mouse which had gray patches and two enormous front teeth.

"Sorry, I like to let them run wild." She said.

"It's okay. Say, you look like you have a question. Let me look _inside your mind_ for a minute." The young girl stood still in awe as dantheman7777 charmed her and put her in a trance. "I see. You want to know why Dan has a grudge against Odd, right?"

The girl nodded still speechless from his touch. He smiled. She is so lucky.

"In that case, Janika, Dan doesn't get along with Odd too well because Odd still hasn't repaid him for that can of pop he stole." Everybody turned to see the spiky haired jerk stuffing his mouth with even more goodies. Silence swept the room as Odd examined the crowd.

dantheman7777 gave a fake cough and Odd rushed out of the room. A minute later he returned with a can of pop. "Here you go Dan. Sorry for the mix up. Hehehe." He apologized giving the can to me.

"Thank you, Odd." I replied and he returned to the snack table. Since his debt has been repaid in full I have no reason to not like him.

"That's better." dantheman7777 stated. "I'll take questions from the press now." I squeezed my way out of the crowd and made my way back to Jessica. She still had a fear of the media so I knew she'd be shaken. I comforted her and we listened in on the conversation.

"What symbolism did you use in your last chapter?" That question bellowed over everybody's voice and seemed to get his attention.

"Well, first, let's take a look at Dan's desk. Before they cleared it off it had three layers: the documents from the last four years, the protective plastic and the picture itself. The documents represent his struggle to find Jessica. They were on top because it was his top priority.

"The plastic represents a catalyst between telling his friends about his family and personal life. It's similar to what Ulrich does. Everybody knows he has them but he won't talk about them.

"The picture is an obvious representation of his family and his personal life.

"The other piece of symbolism is the clay hand that was on his desk. It represents the worst part of his life, his arm. Now that he's gotten over it Dan no longer needs to grieve about it. The fact that he gave it to Odd isn't symbolic nor is it wishing him bad luck."

Near the end of the response a large dog entered the room and walked over to Janika and her mice. The girl shrieked when she realized that such a large beast was sniffing her or rather her mice.

"Well, if it isn't Kree, _the wolf_. Nice to see you." dantheman7777 commented. The wolf looked at him and barked. "What's that? Timmy fell down a well?! Ah, let him die. He should have known where he was walking." The wolf echoed another series of barks. He translated for him, "Oh, you what to know how I can hook readers after the first chapter."

dantheman7777 thought for a few seconds before answering. "First, I know how to trick people when I write. When I say trick I mean I can make you think one thing when in reality I'm doing quite the opposite. Just look at all of my cliffhangers as examples.

"The second reason is because it seems like just another day at school when X.A.N.A. attacks. Technically, it is but I always put a twist on things. I made Ulrich sick and made X.A.N.A. take over Dan. You know the rest. In other words, all the characters were in character."

"So that's how he does it." I said to Jessica who was tightly hugging my left arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." She replied, her body shaking. "I really don't like those guys." I wrapped my arms around her and drew her into a hug.

"It's okay." I said and repeated.

dantheman7777 answered a question form a reviewer, "Well, Yumi#1fansanchez, I purposefully made the ending open. If I decide to make a sequel then I'd need to have something to work off of. No, Dan and Jessica won't move back to America. Since Dan knows about X.A.N.A. he has a personal grudge against him now."

"Daniel, what's X.A.N.A.?" Jessica pondered. She doesn't know about it and to be honest she shouldn't. The gang can't afford to have somebody else know.

"Uh, I don't think that's a word. I think it was a figment of speech. You know, like a grunt or something." I told her.

"Hm, okay, it sure sounded like a word, though."

"I'm sure it wasn't."

* * *

Okay, instead of having the rest of the questions being answered in a dialog format I decided to just have a Q and A: 

**Question 1**: _Do you, dantheman7777, have a prosthetic arm?_

**Answer**: No. I haven't even broken a bone in my body.

**Question 2**: _Did Odd go out with his date at the dance?—Purplegirl13_

**Answer**: Yeah, Odd likes Naomi (we know this from the time they formed a band) so I think he would.

**Question 3**: _Why did you put yourself in the story?_

**Answer**: I liked this show and wondered what it would be like if I were in it.

**Question 4**: _Is Dan an exact copy of you?_

**Answer**: No, he isn't. I made him more creepy and more emotional. Let's not forget his past either.

**Question 5**: _Did you fix the POV problem in chapter 6?_

**Answer:** Yes!

**Question 6**: _What do you plan to do with this story?_

**Answer**: I plan to fix it up. My writing style changed and improved so I'm going to rewrite the first few chapters. I don't know when I will do this but I will. Also, I'm going to change a few things in the plot. It's not going to be much or change the outcome but I want to make this as perfect as it can be. Be sure to check back every now and then.

**Question 7**: _What will be your next story?_

**Answer**: It's going to be a one-shot song fic. I thought of a different ending for this story so I think I'll post it once I type it out.

**Question 8**: _When will that be?_

**Answer**: I have no idea but soon.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Now, how about you add me to your favorites list?**


End file.
